No hay nadie como tu
by itsiebitsiespider
Summary: A veces un momento puede cambiarlo todo, y a veces todo puede cambiar en un momento.
1. Piolín

Espero esta vez, compartir más que nada alegrías :)

* * *

**_-Quinn, si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde._-** Aullaba la latina en la puerta del baño de su habitación mientras la rubia ultimaba detalles de su disfráz.

**_- Quien los manda a elegir este horrible tema de disfraces?_**- vociferaba alterada- **_No ves que tengo que embatunarme con esta cosa?_**

Brittany revoleaba los ojos, ya estaba cansada, y ella estaba lista hacía un buen rato. Santana no podía quejarse, ella también se había tardado.

Quince minutos más. Eso había tardado Quinn en salir del cuarto de baño completamente lista.

_**-Wow!, si valió la pena la tardanza eh...**_- espetó la bailarina

**_-No se de que me estás hablando, parezco un limón..._**

**_-Ya deja de quejarte, y mueve tu amarillo trasero escaleras abajo que quiero embriagarme y bailar al ritmo de la música poco favorable que Puckerman decida incluír en esa fiesta._**

Todos estaban emocionados con la fiesta de halloween, pero Santana lo estaba aún más.

**"Disfraces, alcohol, mujeres, alcohol, comida, alcohol, buena música y quizá también un poco de alcohol"**

Tan solo en eso pensaba la latina que eufórica ponía en marcha el vehículo procurando no arruinar su trabajoso disfraz.

Be my lover comenzaba a sonar en el coche provocando que todas comenzaran a tararear y a moverse al ritmo, comenzando la fiesta aún antes de llegar.

_**-Hey tu, desquiciada, si no dejas de saltar encima de Santana vamos a darnos contra un árbol antes de llegar a la esquina.**_

_**-Relájate Quinn, Santi ya está acostumbrada a conducir así.**_

_**-Santana?**_

_**-Ya cállate Fabray, tampoco es la gran cosa.**_

_**-Si morimos en un fatídico accidente por tu culpa y la de la rubia hormonal descontrolada, veremos como le explican a mi padre que no le hicieron caso a su pequeña Quinnie.**_

Santana resopló.

_**-Relájate amargada, Britt ya se sienta como una momia en sus aposentos y ya llegamos.**_

Quinn sonrió triunfante.

Un sonoro escandalo se podía escuchar, algúnos ebrios corrían por las aceras con poca ropa, arrojando trozos de papel higiénico y quizá también botellas de cerveza vacías. Habían llegado a la fiesta de Puck.

Todos los años, el 31 de octubre, su madre y su hermana más pequeña viajaban a Oregon al cumpleaños de su tía Margaret, y el muchacho no perdía oportunidad de realizar una fiesta que diera de que hablar...

Y siempre daba de que hablar. Muchas veces, se hablaba de la fiesta de Halloween de Noah Puckerman, hasta el siguiente Halloween.

Aquellas fiestas eran épicas, no solo por que podían encontrar a la escuela entera allí, sino por la abundante cantidad de alcohol, la piscina en el fondo de la casa, y el hecho de que al estar un poco más alejada de la ciudad, no tenía vecinos tan cerca, y aquello quería decir, que a nadie le molestaría un poco de ruido nocturno, por decirlo así.

**_-Aún me cuesta creer que me hayan traído hasta aquí, y disfrazada como un fenómeno._**

**_-Deja de quejarte, o ni bien entremos, te arrojo a la piscina._**

Bajaron del coche, caminaron dos cuadras, y tocaron la puerta.

Puckerman abrió y al verlas una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

**_-Quita esa boba sonrisa y déjanos pasar, quiero beber._**

El chico asintió y abrió paso a las tres muchachas.

La latina estaba irreconocible. Unas piernas amarillas, bajo un vestido vaporoso de plumas azules, y unas medias de color naranja daban paso a un par de patitas. El característico cabello azul también la delataba. El correcaminos había llegado a la casa.

Tras ella se encaminó Brittany, con una peluca marrón, bajo un maravilloso maquillaje, unas tonificadas piernas marrones, y una blusa marrón con un detalle en color crema. La pose junto a Santana, la delataba aún más. El Coyote había llegado a la casa.

Por último estaba Quinn, que entró decidida pero algo temerosa.

**_-Tu debes ser Quinn..._**- habló el muchacho con un curioso traje de Buggs Bunny- **_Un placer conocerte, nos han contado mucho de ti._**

**_-Gracias, el placer es mio... Espero que Santana_**- remarcó el nombre asesinando a la latina con la mirada.- _**solo les haya contado cosas buenas.**_

_**-Ni te imaginas.**_- respondía el muchacho mirándola de arriba a abajo por primera vez.

Un delicado vestido amarillo con un pequeño cinto blanco, era lo que llevaba la rubia con gran estilo. Unas tonificadas piernas amarillas y unas patitas naranjas iguales a las de Santana. Una corta peluca rubia peinada perfectamente y unos lentes de contacto que hacían sus ojos azules y los agrandaban un poco conformaban su disfraz. Piolín había aterrizado en la casa.

Quinn era nueva en la ciudad, solo conocía a Santana, quien era su amiga desde la más tierna infancia ya que sus respectivas progenitoras se conocían desde el secundario y eran amigas muy cercanas.

Santana se mudó con su familia a Ohio luego que de su padre se quedara sin trabajo y no tuvieran otro remedio que salir a buscar fortuna. Y la encontraron, en aquel pueblo de Lima.

Quinn se había quedado en Los Ángeles todo ese tiempo, pero debido a un pequeño proyecto del trabajo de su padre, habían hecho las maletas y se encontraban ahora en Lima.

Aquella fiesta era la "presentación oficial" de Quinn con sus compañeros. Había llegado hacía una semana y aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos cordialmente.

Y ahí estaba ella, en su presentación oficial, frente a todos sus nuevos compañeros, vestida de Piolín...

Antes de correr a la mesa del alcohol como una salvaje, Santana optó por presentar a Quinn sus nuevos compañeros.

**_-Kurt, pon las manos donde pueda verlas y prestame atención que tengo a alguien para que conozcas._**

Kurt y Blaine se separaron para observar atentamente a la latina que muy seria se disponía a hablar.

_**-En serio? por qué esos disfraces?**_- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Por que la mayoría eligió el tema de los looney toons y fue esto lo que conseguimos.**_

Elmer gruñón y Marty el marciano estaban presentes, y Santana luchaba con su yo interno para contener la risotada.

**_-Pensé que ibas a presentarnos a alguien..._**- dijo Blaine ruborizado por la mirada inquisitoria de la latina.

**_- Quinn, ellos son Kurt y Blaine... Kurt y Blaine, ella es Quinn._**

**_-Un gusto-_** espetó Quinn algo tímida.

**_-El gusto es nuestro-_** sonrió Kurt regalándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, acto seguido a Blaine.

Santana le presentó a tropezones al resto de los chicos y de un momento a otro, dejándola completamente sola en mitad de aquella fiesta en casa de desconocidos, corrió a beber alcohol, al fin y al cabo, por eso había ido.

Quinn recorrió la planta inferior de aquella enorme casa, la cocina, la sala, un gran salón de juegos en el cual un montón de adolescentes hediondos jugaba a los juegos electrónicos. El patio trasero, la gran piscina.

Volvió a la sala, no conocía a nadie, y Santana no estaba por la labor de dejar la botella de alcohol.

El baño. Esa era su pequeña escapatoria, aunque fuera por un minuto.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró de inmediato cuando vió que una chica disfrazada del pato lucas estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre un chico en silla de ruedas que al parecer estaba disfrazado de uno de los animaniacs.

**_-Interrumpes a la gente en sus momentos de fogosa privacidad?_**- habló Noah junto a su oído sobresaltándola.

-**_Solo buscaba el baño..._**

**_-Busca arriba, en seguida de la escalera, a la izquierda la tercera puerta._**

Quinn sonrió y subió aquella escalera atestada de gente borracha y ropa interior voladora.

Miró hacia la izquierda y caminó.

Tres puertas se presentaban ante ella aunque una pequeña laguna mental le impedía descifrar si tenía que abrir la tercera o la segunda.

Luego de un pequeño debate interno se decantó por la segunda.

Abrió temerosa y no se encontró con nadie, es más, aquella habitación parecía estar en un universo paralelo. La fiesta no existía allí dentro. Estaba por volver a intentar con otra puerta cuando descubrió una luz al final de la habitación y supuso que sería el baño.

Definitivamente lo era.

Pasó allí unos viente minutos, viéndose al espejo, haciendo caras de piolín, y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pensando en la fiesta que se estaba llevando acabo bajo sus pies, de la que todos hablaban como la fiesta épica de Lima. Suspiró.

Luego de retocar su amarillento maquillaje decidió volver a aquel lugar barullento y colmado de estupefacientes al que llamaban fiesta.

**_-Hola?_**- fue lo que su boca atinó a gesticular cuando al salir del baño vio que no estaba sola.

**_-Hola... Y tu eres...?_**

**_-Perdón, soy... Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Mucho gusto_**- sonrió tímida.

**_-Rachel... Rachel Berry, bueno, ese es mi nombre artístico y con el cual me presento siempre. Rachel Puckerman legalmente._**

**_-Eres algo de...?_**

**_-De Noah?, si, es mi hermano, somos mellizos... A veces una tortura, pero a veces una alegría._**

**_-Y en estos momentos..._**- se atrevió a indagar al notar la cara de la chica.

-**_En estos momentos una interminable tortura..._**- sonreía.

**_-Lo lamento._**

**_-Eh no, no te preocupes!, en realidad estaba ilusionada con esta fiesta, pero al cabezota de mi hermano se le olvidó comentarme lo del tema del disfraz y cuando comencé a ver a los primeros invitados me sentí ridícula y luego de un "Gracias Noah" volví a mi habitación._**

**_-Oh... Lo lamento mucho, pero no deberías perderte la fiesta por el disfraz. Además se nota que te tomaste tu tiempo con el! Es increíble._**

**_-Tu crees?-_** respondía asombrada.

**_-Pues si! Aunque no se que es..._**

**_-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes. Soy el cisne blanco._**

La cara de incredulidad de la rubia lo decía todo.

**_-Sabes de lo que hablo cierto?_**

**_-Eh..._**

**_-Nunca viste el cisne negro? el lago de los cisnes?_**-Quinn negaba con la cabeza.- **_No puedo creerlo... De veras?_**

**_-De veras... Lo siento..._**

**_-No, no es problema, solo me pareció... extraño? es una obra muy conocida._**

**_-Vaya... Tendré que ponerme al día.-_** sonrió tímidamente antes de que se generase un silencio prolongado y un tanto incómodo.

**_-Quieres... quieres bajar a la fiesta?_**

**_-No lo tenía pensado...-_** lo consideró por un momento mientras Quinn esperaba espectante.- **_pero ya que eres nueva aquí y me lo pides así, puedo cambiar de opinión._**- hablaba caminando ya hacia la puerta.

**_-Cómo sabes que soy nueva aquí?_**- preguntó incrédula.

**_-Por que creo que me acordaría de una chica igual a piolín si la hubiese visto por aquí._**

La rubia sonrió algo avergonzada y juntas se dirigieron a la planta baja de aquella enorme casa.

**_-wow Quinn... acaso tienes algún super poder?_**

**_-Yo?_**

**_-No había podido sacar a esta cabezota de su habitación desde hoy temprano, veo que eres eficiente...-_** sonreía travieso.

**_-Ya no la molestes Noah, ve con Lauren que seguramente te esté buscando._**

Y dicho esto tomó a la rubia de la mano llevándola hacia el patio trasero.

La piscina se desbordaba de gente, saltando, nadando, bailando, cantando... Todo se encontraba en aquella piscina. Incluso a Santana, ebria, bebiendo tequila del estómago desnudo de Brittany, para luego saltar ambas en ropa interior al agua.

**_-Vaya..._**- susurró Quinn, provocando la curiosa mirada de Rachel.

-**_ No eres mucho de fiestas ruidosas cierto?_**- preguntó interesada.

**_- En realidad no... Nunca lo fui, siempre preferí mis libros y fotografías antes que una noche de fiesta... Creo que soy la adolescente más rara de la población._**

La risa estruendosa de Rachel se hizo sentir en el lugar. Quinn sonrió.

**_-Ya se, sígueme._**- espetó tomándola de la mano tirando de ella para que la acompañase hasta otro remoto rincón de aquel enorme patio.

**_-Espero que no tengas planeado asesinarme...-_** dijo algo temerosa al ver que se acercaban a un montón de árboles.

**_-Tranquila, mira...-_** señaló hacia arriba.- **_Ven._**

Y tras los pasos de Rachel subió aquella empinada escalerilla hasta el descanso de madera.

**_-Este es nuestro fuerte, mio y de Noah... Mi padre lo construyó para nosotros en nuestro cumpleaños numero ocho. De aquí se puede ver la fiesta, pero sin el barullo ensordecedor._**

**_-Wow... y solo son ustedes?_**

**_-Pues no... Tenemos otra hermana más pequeña, Gabriela, que en realidad es hija de nuestra madre y nuestro padrastro... Es algo complicada la historia..._**

**_-Puedo verlo..._**

**_-Y tu?_**

**_-Yo?_**

**_-Si, tu... Por que te mudaste a Lima? Con quien viniste?_**

**_-Pues..._**- suspiró.- **_Mi padre tiene un gran proyecto en su trabajo y era lo más cómodo para todos venir con el para que no tuviera que estar viajando y así..._**

**_-ah... y tienes..._**

**_-Rachel, Quinn!_**

**_-Qué quieres Noah?_**-El chico las buscaba desde el piso suponiendo que su hermana estaría en el fuerte.

**_- El señor Henderson se ha quejado y viene la policía.._**.

No sabían si realmente habían volado, o se habían tele transportaron pero oyeron "policía" y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Corrieron hasta encontrarse con el chico que parecía muy calmado.

**_-Dónde se habrá metido Santana?_**- murmuraba Quinn algo alterada. Su primera noche de fiesta y estaba terminando fatal.

-**_Se fue con Britt hace ya como veinte minutos... Tranquila, conducía Britt..._**

**_-Oh, no me preocupa que Santana conduzca ebria... me preocupa que me dejó aquí sin coche y sin tener idea de como volver..._**

**_-Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.._**- espetó Rachel que hasta el momento parecía ajena a la conversación.- **_Cuando todos se marchen te llevo en mi coche pero solo si me dejas ponerme otra ropa primero..._**

La policía llegó cuando el último de los invitados corría desaforado por entre los árboles evitando ser visto, y Noah como siempre, logró salir ileso de aquella situación, a veces no comprendían como siempre podía salirse con la suya.

Rachel bajaba de su habitación ya sin disfraz, con unas cómodas calzas negras, una camiseta que seguramente pertenecía a Noah debido al desmesurado tamaño, y unas cómodas zapatillas.

**_-Hey, si quieres puedo prestarte algo de ropa...-_** dijo acercándose a la rubia que esperaba impaciente por llegar a su hogar.

**_-Eh... no hace falta, no te preocupes._**

**_-tienes abrigo?_**

**_-Pues... no?_**

**_- Entonces al menos ten este sueter y esta bufanda, que te vas a enfermar...-_** aconsejó extendiendo dichos objetos hacia la rubia.

**_-Maneja con cuidado cabezota._**

**_-Vete a dormir Noah._**

Y ambas salieron dispuestas a llegar al coche de la morena.

**_- Este es tu coche?_**- preguntó intentando ocultar la sonrisa.

**_-No es maravilloso?_**

**_-Rachel cómo esperas que me suba en eso?_**

**_-Solo tienes que sentarte..._**

Quinn observaba incrédula como aquella motocicleta antigua, aunque muy bien conservada... con un carrito de acompañante como en aquellas películas añejas la iba a conducir a su casa sana y salva.

**_-Espero no morir por tu culpa... No creo que un camión me divise aquí abajo..._**- espetaba desconfiada a medida que se acomodaba en aquel pequeño asiento.

Palidez.

Eso era lo que reflejaba toda Quinn mientras descendía de aquel extraño vehículo frente a la puerta de su casa.

**_-G...gracias por traerme..._**

**_-Cuando quieras._**

La mirada de susto de la rubia a la motocicleta le dio a entender que se subiría de nuevo solo de ser una emergencia.

**_-ok ok, capté la indirecta, no más motocicleta para ti..._**

Quinn se limitó a sonreír.

**_-Nos vemos Fabray..._**- saludó mientras arrancaba la moto y se perdía por aquella calle.

-**_Nos vemos Berry._** - susurró sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse.

Caminó hacia la puerta y notó que aún tenía el sueter y la bufanda de la simpática morena.

**_-Ya luego..._**- se dijo a si misma.- **_cuando la vea de nuevo._**

* * *

**_He vuelto antes de lo que pensé... Espero que sigan acompañándome en este nuevo viaje (:_**


	2. Vemos una película?

**__Vemos una película?**

* * *

**_-Ya te oí, ya te oí. Deja de chillar_.**- Espetaba malhumorada al tiempo que se acercaba a tropezones al reloj despertador.- **_Ya estoy despierta, deja de molestar._**

El primer día de escuela.

Odiaba despertar temprano, era algo que siempre le resulto agobiante. Podía aguantar hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierta, o incluso no dormir, pero el levantarse temprano le suponía una tarea sobrehumana.

**"Maldigo a aquel que inventó el despertador"** repetía para si misma mientras con una media de cada color y las pantuflas puestas, bajaba a desayunar.

El delicioso aroma a panqueques se impregnaba en las paredes y perfumaba todo a su alrededor, provocando un alegre cambio de humor en la rubia.

Su padre trabajaba temprano, ambos salían juntos, ella para ir a la escuela, y el al trabajo. El hombre se despertaba aún más temprano que ella y preparaba el desayuno. Lo hizo siempre, desde que Quinn iba al preescolar.

**_-Buenos días dormilona... Aún existe el despertador o hay que conseguir uno nuevo?_**- espetó gracioso mientras daba vuelta un panqueque en el aire.

**_-Muy chistoso papá. Aún funciona, aunque creo que es un milagro de comienzo de clases, o algo así... Alfa y Omega, que rico olor. Falta mucho?_**

**_-No Omnipotente, aquí tienes tu banquete digno de una reina._**

Quinn sonrió y comenzó a comer aquellos delicioso panqueques recién hechos.

Ella y su padre tenían un pequeño juego. Su madre era católica, su padre no tanto, y ella tenía la mente abierta ya que había visto ambos lados de la moneda, por decirlo de alguna manera. Judy su madre, se alteraba cada vez que alguno utilizaba el nombre de Dios en vano, como por ejemplo: Uy Dios, que fastidio, Dios que frío!. Etc, etc. Un día Quinn tomó un diccionario y buscó sinónimos de Dios y se los enseñó a su padre, quien se partió de risa y decidió utilizar aquellas palabras algo extrañas con su hija, y no enfadar a su esposa.

**_-Vaya que tenías hambre niña._**

**_-Es que estaban deliciosos... Podría ir rodando a la escuela ahora mismo que no habría problema. Comí tanto que me convertí en un panqueque._**

Russel sonrió.

_**-Vamos niña, ve a vestirte que tenemos que irnos**._

**Secundaria Mckinley.**

**_-Es aquí no?_**

**_-Si..._**- respondió escueta.

**_-Tranquila mi reina, ya verás que todo saldrá bien..._**- espetó mirándola con ternura.- **_Hablaste ya con Santana?_**

**_-Si, me dijo que me iba a estar esperando en la fuente en seguida de la entrada... Supongo que no voy a perderme._**

**_-Ok... Buena suerte pequeña._**

La rubia sonrió a modo de saludo y salió del coche dispuesta a enfrentarse a su primer día de escuela en aquel sitio.

Era bastante reservada, y algo tímida, por lo tanto lo de conocer nuevas personas le costaba un poco más que al resto.

Aunque tenía ventaja... Sí, si que la tenía. Santana era su amiga, y Santana era sin dudas, la chica a la que toda la escuela conocía.

**_-Pero vean quien llegó... La rubia más impuntual del planeta tierra._**

**_-No seas intensa Santana, que tardé diez minutos y esta escuela es inmensa. No veía tu puta fuente._**

**_-No es mi puta fuente, es la puta fuente de la escuela... Más respeto._**

**_-Ya si... No tengo idea de a dónde tengo que ir._**

**_-Pues tampoco yo._**

**_-Y a qué vine a aquí entonces?_**- preguntó algo alterada.

**_-Pues a saludar a tu mejor amiga de todos los tiempos... A qué más sino?_**

**_-Me voy Santana..._**

**_-Espera rubia loca... Que si se a donde tienes que ir..._**

Llegaron a la oficina del director y Santana dejó allí a la rubia para irse con Brittany a sus clases.

**_-Permiso..._**

El director la invitó a tomar asiento frente a el en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro. Le explicó que en aquella escuela, un grupo de chicos, como tarea extra curricular, se dedicaba a integrar a los chicos nuevos, o a los de siempre que no encontraban un lugar en aquel sitio. De integrar a las porristas con los genios del decatlón académico, a los atletas con los del club de teatro, etc etc. Eran estos chicos los encargados de acompañar a los nuevos a sus respectivas clases y acompañarlos en su primer día de clases, en el recreo y mostrarles la escuela y presentarlos a sus nuevos compañeros.

**Salón 306.**

La rubia golpeó la puerta hasta que un amable muchacho se acercó para abrirla.

_**-Si?**_- dijo el chico de oscuros cabellos regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

**_-Me dijeron que viniera a este salón... Hoy es mi primer día y..._**

**_-No digas más! pasa, ven, te presento al resto._**

La rubia se adentró en aquel salón y unos cinco chicos estaban reunidos en una mesa, mientras otra morena de espaldas, escribía enérgica en la pizarra.

**_-Ellos son Sam, Megan, Kiley, Spenser, y Penny, mi nombre es Ben, y aquella enérgica chica es Rachel._**

La morena se giró sobre si misma al oír su nombre.

**_-Quinn?_**

**_-Rachel?_**

**_-Se conocen? creí que eras nueva..._**

**_-Si lo soy, pero la conocí en una fiesta._**

**_-Hey, pero ven a saludar... Cómo has estado?_**- preguntó sonriente mientras le regalaba un cariñoso abrazo.-

**_-He estado bien..._**

**_-Oh, pues, si quieres me muestras el papel del director y vemos que clases tienes para saber quien te acompaña en cada cual, te parece?_**

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder Rachel estaba leyendo aquel papel serciorándose de que clases tenía la rubia.

**_-ajá.. Historia, Historia del arte, natura... natu qué?_**

**_-Naturalezas muertas._**

**_-Qué clase de chica eres?_**- preguntaba asombrada.

**_-Música, Literatura, Linguística, Filosofía... Wow._**

**_-Impresionante currículum ese tuyo eh Quinn._**- decía sam desde lejos al haber oído las asignaturas a las que Rachel hacía referencia.

Quinn se sonrojaba.

**_-Bueno, creo que... Creo que solo compartes historia y música conmigo... Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Historia es a la tercera y cuarta hora, y Música es a la quinta y sexta... Si te parece bien._**

**_-Es cierto Quinn, da la casualidad que ninguno de nosotros coincidimos en esas clases. Lo siento mucho._**- se lemantaba Penny.

**_-Oh, no es problema..._**

Rachel tomó sus cosas emocionada y luego de asegurar a sus compañeros reiteradas veces que ella se haría cargo de Quinn salió de aquel salón con la rubia detrás.

**_-Oye... de veras, no es tu obligación pasar todo el día conmigo.._**.- espetaba la rubia tímida.

**_-Sabía que dirías eso... Creí que si no te gustaban mucho las fiestas, tampoco recibirías muy bien tanta atención... Tranquila, les dije que me quedaría contigo para que no insistieran pero puedo dejarte si así lo deseas._**

La rubia suspiró.

**_-Alguna vez respiras cuando hablas?_**

Rachel sonrió.

**_-Alguna vez dices más de cuatro palabras consecutivas._**

**_-mmm..._**

**_-Lo sabía._**

Caminaron juntas hacia el pasillo y se detuvieron junto al auditorio.

**_-Aquí me quedo yo_**- espetó la morena- **_Interpretación..._**- dijo, haciendo referencia a la asignatura que le tocaba en dos minutos.

**_-Oh, pues yo creo que tengo historia del arte así que iré a buscar mi salón... No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases._**

**_-Te irá bien... ya lo verás._**

La rubia sonrió ampliamente.

**_-Gracias._**

Se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero en busca de su nuevo destino mientras Rachel la observaba como una madre observa a su retoño caminar de la casa a la esquina. La puerta del auditorio se abría pero algo detenía a Rachel.

**_-Hey Rachel! en el almuerzo puede que me haga falta algo de compañía!-_** Gritó desde lejos.

Rachel sonrió y se adentró en la que sería su clase por las siguientes dos horas.

Los aspavientos de Santana en la mesa céntrica de aquel comedor la hacían pasar más verguenza de la que podría imaginar. Pues la latina no lo notaba, y la bailarina menos, que se unía a dar manotazos y de un momento a otro vociferó.

**_-Quinn! aquí estamos!_**

Media cafetería volteó a mirar.

**"Perfecto"**-pensó Quinn.

**_-No podían ser más sutiles por que no las veía ni Houdini... Creo que después de esa actuación me conoce toda la escuela._**

**_-Te conoce toda la escuela por ese vestido de abuela que traes puesto, a mi no me eches la culpa... Olvidaste traer la ropa y agarraste el mantel de tu madre?_**

**_-Santana, vete al demonio._**

**_-Sabes que me amas._**

**_-En este momento lo dudo._**

Comenzaron a comer de una vez por todas cuando un carraspeo las interrumpió.

**_-Les molesta si las acompaño?_**

**_-Hey! para nada! tengo unas ideas increíbles que quiero contarte! este año estoy segura de que arrasamos en las nacionales!-_** Brittany estaba eufórica y Quinn no entendía una palabra. Santana se percató de esto último y decidió explicarle un poco mientras Rachel tomaba asiento.

**_-Estámos en el glee club, en realidad yo me uní por britt, y luego me di cuenta de que tengo una voz digna de admiración y de un monumento pero ese es un caso aparte... Rachel es la líder del club por que es la única que no tiene vida social como para encargarse de él... Britt ama bailar y es increíble, nucna hemos logrado ganar las nacionales y britt-britt está convencida de que este año, gracias a las geniales ideas que tiene podremos hacerlo... Tu solo sigue la corriente._**

Rachel escuchaba muy atenta a la bailarina que entre ademanes y ojos desorbitados explicaba todo con sumo detalle.

Quinn no se explicaba como Rachel podría no tener una vida social, cuando la semana anterior, la mayor fiesta del año había sido en su casa... Bastante curioso todo. Bastante.

**_-Britt, eso no es tan sencillo de lograr, creo que la única que podría hacer eso serías tu, y mike quizá... Tenemos que preguntarle al resto no crees?_**

La rubia asintió feliz y continuó devorando su almuerzo.

**_-Así que Glee club eh?_**

**_-Quinn, por poco olvido que estabas ahí.._**.- sonrió.

**_-Y si, si no habla. Parece un muerto. Si hubiera un apocalípsis zombie le dispararían por que al preguntarle algo no respondería, se quedaría ahí muda... Ya te lo he dicho Fabray, deberías aprender a decir alguna que otra palabra, que ya estas grandesita._**

**_-Vete al carajo Santana._**

**_-Y qué te digo Berry.. Fueron cuatro palabras... Ya comienzo a creer que en serio tiene problemas de habla._**

**_-Por que no te unes al glee club?_**- Preguntó Rachel a la rubia sacándola por completo de aquella interminable disputa con santana.

-**_Yo en el glee club? yo no se cantar, pero gracias por la propuesta._**

**_-No tienes por que cantar... Digo, podrías estar en los coros, o ayudar en cualquier otra cosa... Pero somos un gran equipo y los viajes para competir son increíbles... Deberías pensarlo._**

**_-Lo tomaré en cuenta._**- Espetó sonriente. Había logrado eliminar todo el mal humor que se había apoderado de ella gracias a Santana, cosa que normalmente hubiera tardado hasta el día siguiente.

Santana era su gran amiga, pero adoraba sacarla de quicio, y lo hacía cada vez que una oportunidad se presentaba ante ella.

En eso pasó el resto del día. Pensando, pensando en como en un minuto pudo cambiar de tema antes de que aquella situación se tensara hasta el punto de la explosión.

El último timbre del día y era hora de volver a casa.

El estacionamiento estaba atestado de gente, iban y venían... Algunos corrían despavoridos de la escuela, se notaba que no les agradaba en lo más mínimo, en cambio otros se tomaban su tiempo, charlaban con amigos, se relajaban.

**_-Eso te hace falta Quinn..._**- pensaba para si- _**Relajarte un poco.**_

En eso vió a lo lejos como una alterada Rachel discutía agobiada, al parecer con su motocicleta.

Luego de dudar un poco se acercó con mucha cautela. Realmente parecía alterada.

-**_Problemas?_**

**_-Dios Quinn... Me asustaste!_**- se sujetaba el pecho dramáticamente

-**_No fue mi intención... No funciona?_**

**_-Pues no_**- respondió bastante estresada.- **_no se que le pasa, y Noah ya se fue, tenía una salida con sus compañeros del futbol._**

**_-Oh... Lo lamento..._**- La cara desganada de la morena que pensaba incansablemente como solucionar aquello le dió algo de pena.-**_hey, y si caminas conmigo hasta mi casa? Seguramente mi padre ya esté allí, puedo pedirle el coche, venir a recojer tu moto y llevarte a tu casa si quieres._**

**_-Wow..._**

**_-Qué?_**

**_-Realmente es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto._**

**_-No seas cabezota_**- reía y la empujaba suavemente.- **_Quieres?_**

Quince calles tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa de Quinn. Rachel estaba exhausta y su agitada respiración lo hacía notar. No estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar, siempre andaba en su motocicleta o en coche.

Debía hacer más ejercicio, se lo había propuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero al final nunca lo había hecho.

Llegaron finalmente a la casa de Quinn y esta entró rápidamente a pedir las llaves del coche a su padre y sacarlo del garage.

Subió a la morena y volvieron directo a la escuela. Ahí estaba la motocicleta.

**_-Y ahora cómo la subimos?_**- preguntó Rachel percatándose de que era imposible que levantaran aquella moto para subirla al coche.

Quinn pensó.

**_-Si llamamos a una grúa? yo puedo llevarte a tu casa._**

**_-No quiero molestar._**

**_-Rachel... Tu me llevaste a casa el otro día... Así estaríamos a mano._**

Luego de esperar en aquel estacionamiento por cuarenta minutos la grúa llegó al fin. Rachel pegaba algún que otro manotazo mientras los **"monos primitivos"** como ella les había llamado, subían su preciada motocicleta al camión para luego llevarsela al taller.

-**_Estará bien?_**- preguntó la morena a medio camino de casa luego de haber estado todo el viaje en silencio.

Quinn rió.

**_-Relájate Rachel, estará bien._**

Suspiró.

**_-Entonces..._**

**_-Entonces qué?_**

**_-Pensaste en unirte al glee club?_**

**_-Vaya... en realidad no, no lo se... es que no se si habrás notado que soy algo tímida y estar en un escenario o cosas de ese estilo me alteran bastante los nervios._**

La mirada apenada de Rachel le dió pena.

**_-Lo voy a pensar, si?_**

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

**_-Hemos llegado._**

Rachel bajaba del coche y caminaba hasta la puerta.

-**_Dios, que rico olor... Se nota que mamá está haciendo la merienda._**- Decía la morena entusiasmada mientras Quinn reía. Sentía que estaba con una niña.-**_Vaya, está algo frío._**

**_-Oh dios!_**

**_-Qué? qué dije?_**

**_-Olvidé tu abrigo y tu bufanda en mi casa. Lo lamento._**

**_-Hey, no te lamentes... Al menos se que mientras los tengas, tengo alguna excusa para verte de nuevo._**

Quinn se sorprendía.

**_-Necesitas excusas para verme?_**

**_-Es que eres algo extraña... no te ofendas... pero lo eres. Sabes que si, no me pongas esa cara. Y a veces te gusta socializar y a veces eres algo así como un ogro lejos del mundo y sin amigos... y siento que tu eres Shrek y yo soy burro._**

La carcajada de Quinn se pudo oír del otro lado del atlántico norte. En Asia, mientras freían saltamontes en una concurrida calle, se oyó la risa de Quinn. O al menos así es como me gusta imaginarlo. Pero definitivamente, aquella risa se dejó oír.

**_- Pues, al final de la historia_**- respondió recuperando la compostura luego de algunas lágrimas se escaparan debido a la risotada incontrolable de hacía unos momentos.- **_Shrek y burro se vuelven inseparables, amigos como nunca, los dos mosqueteros, las abejas y la miel, Ash y Pikachu, Tommy y Carlitos, Catdog.._**

**_-Quinn..._**

**_- Rocko y Heffer, El rayo mcqueen y mate, la vaca y el pollito._**

**_-QUINN!_**

**_-Qué?-_** sonreía.

**_-Ya vete a tu casa._**- Las risas no tardaron en volver.- **_Y te piensas lo del glee club._**

**_-Si claro Rachel... Lo pensaré._**

**_-Adiós Quinn._**

**_-Adiós Rachel..._**

**_-Ah! y por cierto!_**- alzó la voz antes de que la rubia se subiera en el coche.- **_La vaca y el pollito eran gays._**

**_-Que dices?_**

**_-Te lo aseguro...-_** respondía segura de si misma.

**_-Vete a merendar Rachel, te falta alimento en esa cabezota._**

**_- Gracias Shrek, te veo mañana... pero y dónde... dónde dormiré yo?_**

**_-Afuera!_**- gritó desde dentro del coche con la ventana abierta, y luego de una enorme risotada se perdió en la esquina de aquella casa.

Rachel se quedó un momento allí fuera observando en dirección al camino tomado por la rubia.

**_-De repente me han dado ganas de ver Shrek..._**- Susurró para si.- **_Má!_**- alzó la voz abriendo la puerta.- **_Vemos una película?_**

* * *

**_Nos veremos cuando nos veamos :)_**


	3. La izquierda del cero

**Disfruten.(:**

* * *

**La izquierda del cero.**

**_-Vamos, solo te pido que vayas a ver una clase..._**

**_-Ya déjala enana, no ves que no quiere estar bamboleándose detrás de ti mientras cantas tus incontables solos?_**

**_-Y tu qué sabes Santana? a lo mejor si quiere y tu y tu enorme bocota no la dejan hablar._**

**_-Y a ti quizá ese enorme pico de cacatúa no te deja pensar con claridad._**

**_-Aún estoy aquí..._**- hablaba la rubia interrumpiendo aquella interminable discusión -**_ Puedo hablar por mi misma._**

**_-Pues hazlo, por que Berry me está atrofiando las neuronas de tanto molestar._**

Quinn se quedó pensando. Rachel no paraba de insistir en que fuera a ver un ensayo del coro, por que estaba convencida de que si veía un ensayo, no podría resistirse a participar de el.

Santana por el contrario solo creía que era una total pérdida de tiempo.

**"solo quiere otro elfo más que le haga los coros."**

La rubia era bastante tímida, y muy insegura aunque el resto del mundo pudiera pensar lo contrario.

Puede que para todos fuera hermosa, hermoso cuerpo,hermosa cara, pero y el interior? Generalmente nadie se acercaba a ella por que fuera simpática, solo era por su rostro y su trasero.

Odiaba aquello. Se sentía un objeto, y ser parte de un coro no iba a ser menor... Quizá no la elegían por su voz sino por su rostro, para que se viera bien en el escenario. Eso ya le había pasado en su momento.

Rachel y Santana cada vez elevaban más la voz y el resto de los estudiantes lanzaban miradas asesinas.

_**-Hey, reclusas desaforadas. Lo voy a intentar, pero no hoy, quizá mañana...**_

La sonrisa de Rachel iluminó el pasillo entero y Santana revoleó los ojos.

**_-Espero que sepas lo que haces, ahora no te la vas a sacar más de encima._**

Rachel la abrazó y entre saltos y sonrisas se adelantó de sus compañeras.

**_-Estás segura Fabray?_**- preguntaba santana con una mirada inquisitoria.

**_-No dije que me uniría al club y saldría a cantar cumbaya en cada plaza, dije que iría a ver un ensayo..._**

**_-Como tu digas... Rachel! deja de acosar al pobre vendedor! mirale la cara, ya le absorviste el alma... Aléjate, yo pido._**

Rachel se daba vuelta dejando al pobre empleado con cara de susto hablar con santana. Vaya a saber uno que era peor, la eufórica y perfeccionista Rachel, o la amargada Santana... Creo que el empleado nunca pudo hablar de ello sin que su tic nervioso saliera a la vista.

Con café en mano caminaron hacia las hamacas que se encontraban frente al predio de la escuela y se sentaron en unas pequeñas mesas que estaban esparcidas por allí.

Raramente Santana y Rachel empezaron a discutir, ya que Rachel creía que la cantidad de azucar que la latina le echaba al café, le agujerearía el estómago, y Santana creía que Rachel tenía que ir a partir nueces con la nariz.

**_-Quiero una canción realmente maravillosa para abrir en las regionales este año..._**- espetaba luego de un breve silencio.

**_-Ves? te lo dije? consumirá tu alma hasta que la última gota de vida salga por tus poros en ese glee club._**

**_-Maravillosa cómo?_**- se interesaba ignorando a la latina que optaba por beber de una vez aquel dulce café antes de ahorcar a alguna de sus acompañantes.

**_-Pues... no lo se. Quiero algo nuevo..._** -respondía mientras formaba en su cara un divertido gesto pensativo.

**_-Pues..._**- respondió Quinn algo insegura.- **_alguna vez has escuchado música latina?_**

**_-Latina?_**- se asombró Rachel.

-**_Si, latina elfo, como mamá Santana aquí presente._**

**_-Santana cierra la boca._**

**_-Hablo de música latina, pero no la más conocida... No esa típica música super bailable y sensual que es imposible de seguir para quienes tenemos dos pies izquierdos... digo esas canciones de bandas, de países pequeños... Sin mucho presupuesto, canciones que te sorprenderían muy gratamente..._**

Ambas miraban incrédulas a la rubia que tomaba un sorvo de aquel café.

**_-Pues no se me había ocurrido...-_** dijeron ambas al unísono.

**_-Puedes mostrarme alguna?_**- cuestionó Rachel interesada.

Quinn sonrió, tomó su celular y comezó a buscar alguna de aquellas canciones que tanto le gustaban.

Bingo. Le dio play, y las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar.

Todos debemos un día mirar para adentro

para ver hay que mirar.

Llevo más de dos intentos,

y no me puedo curar... no me puedo curar.

Para salir, no hay que golpear,

si nunca fui bien recibido no se que hago acá.

Hoy me despido de todo... todo lo que me hizo mal

todo lo que me hizo mal.

Yo quiero estar a la izquierda del cero

no me analices, no voy a cambiar.

Yo se que no siempre gana el que pega primero...

pero no sirve, dejarse pegar.

Que frágil es mi mundo de nuevo...

esa es la base de mi soledad.

Que fácil es, señalarme con el dedo,

y yo sin poderte mirar, sin poderte mirar.

Yo quiero estar a la izquierda del cero

no me analices, no voy a cambiar.

Yo se que no siempre gana el que pega primero...

Tampoco no sirve, dejarse pegar.

Santana y Rachel se observaban incrédulas.

**_-Te parece esa una canción maravillosa Fabray?_**

**_-Claro que si!_**

**_-No entiendo como._**

**_-Nunca te dijiste a ti misma que querías estar a la izquierda del cero? nunca quisiste ser tomada en cuenta?-_** Rachel escuchaba atenta.- **_Nunca pensaste lo horrendo que es que te señalen y hablen de ti a tus espaldas y tu no los puedas mirar... no te puedas defender?... me parece una música exquisita y creo que en lugar de ir con el clasico pop de Katy Perry que todos esperan, podrían probar algo nuevo y arriesgarse._**

**_-Vaya..._**

El sonido de una bocina las interrumpió, Quinn comenzó a juntar sus cosas, su padre había ido a por ella.

Saludó a ambas con un beso en la cabeza para emprender el camino al coche.

**_-Ah Rachel..._**- alzó la voz girándose repentinamente.- **_Noche de películas hoy?_**- Sonrió.

**_-Si, a las ocho paso por ti en la motoci... ok ok, ve tu en el coche, te espero en mi casa...-_** suspiró, Quinn no se iba a prestar a subir en aquella máquina asesina.

**_-Así que noche de películas? genial, Santana no importa, Santana se queda a observar el techo de su casa sola... por que no tiene amigas... muy sola... triste..._**

**_-También tu puedes ir..._**- suspiraba Rachle.

**_-Genial, le aviso a Britt._**

Quinn rió y en una carcajada sola llegó al coche.

**_..._**

**_-Nuevas amigas pequeña?_**- preguntó Russel saludando a su hija.

**_-Rachel... si, nueva amiga podría decirse._**

**_-Me alegra que te estés adaptando..._**

**_-Lo intento..._**

...

-**_Noah! te dije que no molestaras, intento arreglarme!_**

**_-Para que te vas a arreglar? solo vienen Santana Brittany y Quinn... Yo debería arreglarme no crees?-_** preguntaba contoneando sus biceps.

**_-Tu no tienes arreglo cabeza de huevo. Dejame tranquila._**

**_-Noah, vistete de manera decente!_**- vociferaba su madre desde la planta inferior de la casa.

**_-Pero por qué?, amo ser indecente mamá!_**

**_-Por que vamos a cenar._**

**_-Y por qué Rachel puede quedarse? no es justo mamá, yo soy dos minutos mayor!_**

**_-Por que se que si Rachel se queda, tendré casa aún cuando vuelva..._**- espetaba ya a su lado dejandole un beso en la frente.- **_ve a vestirte pequeño demonio...-_**El chico se iba a su habitación a tropezones mientras Shelby ayudaba a Rachel a subir el cierre de su vestido.- **_Segura que quieres quedarte sola?_**

**_-No te preocupes mamá, seremos cuatro, no voy a estar sola..._**

**_-Está bien... te dejo por que entre tu padre y tu hermana se van a ahorcar..._**

**_-Má, el no es mi padre..._**

Shelby suspiró.

**_-Lo se, no fue mi intención.._**.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y continuó arreglandose y arreglando la habitación para pasar la noche.

Las ocho y cinco minutos y tres golpes en la puerta le indicaban que la primera de las invitadas estaba allí.

_**-Quinn-** saludó sonriente..._- **_no se por que supuse que serías la primera en llegar._**

**_-Es que mi padre insistió en traerme... Está más atento de lo normal ultimamente... puedo pasar?_**- preguntó viendo que la morena seguía en la puerta.

**_-Si si, perdón!_**

**_-Y las demás?_**

**_-Vaya uno a saber... deben estar por llegar, quieres algo?_**

**_-mmmm... un poco de agua?_**

**_-Perfecto, ven, te sirvo._**

La charla no tardó en llegar en aquella cocina, Rachel reía a carcajadas y en un momento Quinn se atoró con el agua. La morena tuvo que golpearle la espalda aunque el susto hizo que la golpeara demasiado fuerte y estuviera a punto de extirparle un pulmón.

**_-Oye, y tus padres? y Noah?_**

**_-Fueron a una cena... por suerte Noah fue con ellos, sino ya estaría acosandote con sus músculos de macho alfa dominante... Intentando conquistarte a toda costa._**

**_-Jajaja. Dudo que lo lograra..._**

**_-Nunca lo logra... es tan tonto que lo ven llegar y salen huyendo de el..._**

**_-Son muy diferentes..._**

**_-Si, por suerte... te imaginas que coqueteara igual que el? piensa que llego caminando como si tuviera una gran contractura, y lo que hago es mostrarte mis "musculosos" brazos mientras te digo: esto es solo una muestra mamita... el resto viene en paquete._**

La carcajada del añ a Rachel de aquella manera podría haber hecho a cualquiera convulsionar de tanto reír.

Entre lágrimas y risas se acercaron a la puerta que sonaba con insistencia.

**_-Ya vine Santana, si puedes no me tires la puerta abajo..._**

**_-Tengo hambre Berry, que me has hecho de comer?_**

**_-Yo tenía que hacerte de comer?_**

Otra discución había comenzado.

**_-Hola Q._**- saludaba una Brittany agotada de discusiones aunque resignada al fin.

**_-Hola Britt-Britt... Nos sentamos mientras pedro picapiedra y pablo piedracueva discuten?_**

**_-Por favor... voy a empezar a soñar con estas dos y sus pamentos de abuelas..._**

Luego de una hora estaban sentadas en el salón de juegos, con cuatro sobres de dormir, tres cajas de pizza, la televisión, y una gran variedad de películas por ver.

**_-Yo quiero ver Buscando a Nemo!_**- alzaba la mano Brittany bastante eufórica.

**_-Ni hablar. Yo quiero ver Les Miss._**

**_-Que ni se te ocurra poner esa mierda que se hace llamar película por que te meto el dvd en la garganta... Yo digo que veamos... Búsqueda implacable..._**

Quince minutos luchando para decidir que película sería la elegida...

**_- Y si vemos Juegos de Gemelas?_**- preguntó Quinn temiendo ser comida por los leones.

Sorprendente mente todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se tiraron encima de sus sobres de dormir para disfrutar de aquel clásico al que no habían podido negarse.

**_-Oh dios! amo esta parte!_**

**_-Berry callate o te callo yo._**

Rachel se quedó callada luego de la quinta vez que hablaba y santana decidió tirarle con un almohadón.

Había aprendido la lección.

...

La película había terminado al fin, Santana dormía y Brittany miraba Buscando a nemo.

Rachel y Quinn habían salido a sentarse junto a la ventana de su habitación, en el techo, a tomar un poco de aire.

**_-He estado considerando lo de las bandas no tan conocidas para las regionales..._**

**_-Y bien?_**

**_-Eres más brillante de lo que creí Quinn Fabray..._**

Quinn sonreía.

Luego de un breve silencio Rachel habló.

**_-Qué quieres ser de tu vida?_**

**_-De mi vida?_**

**_-Claro..._**

La rubia pensó por un momento.

**_-Quiero ser grande para alguien..._**

**_-No... no entiendo..._**

**_-Claro, quiero ser importante para alguien... ser el "me está esperando en casa" de alguien... no se si me explico..._**

**_-Creo que si, igual el sueño no me deja captar muy bien las cosas..._**

**_-Vamos a dormir?_**

Rachel asentía y se quedaba absorta observando el cielo sin siquiera ser conciente.

Quinn detuvo su marcha y la miró por un momento.

**_-Tu que quieres de tu vida?_**

Rachel la miró.

**_- Ser una estrella._**- espetó segura y volvió a mirar al cielo.- **_una estrella guía_**.- susurró.

* * *

Algo corto pero importante... Gracias por leer. Me alegran el día :)


	4. Prudence

_Disfruten._

* * *

**Prudence.**

**...**

_Si te arrancan al niño, que llevamos por dentro,_

_Si te quitan la teta y te cambian de cuento_

_No te tragues la pena, porque no estamos muertos_

_Llegaremos a tiempo, llegaremos a tiempo_

_Si te anclaran las alas, en el muelle del viento_

_Yo te espero un segundo en la orilla del tiempo_

_Llegaras cuando vayas más allá del intento_

_Llegaremos a tiempo, llegaremos a tiempo…_

_Si te abrazan las paredes desabrocha el corazón_

_No permitas que te anuden la respiración_

_No te quedes aguardando a que pinte la ocasión_

_Que la vida son dos trazos y un borrón_

_Tengo miedo que se rompa la esperanza_

_Que la libertad se quede sin alas_

_Tengo miedo que haya un día sin mañana_

_Tengo miedo de que el miedo, te eché un pulso y pueda más_

_No te rindas no te sientes a esperar_

_Si robaran el mapa del país de los sueños_

_Siempre queda el camino que te late por dentro_

_Si te caes te levantas, si te arrimas te espero_

_Llegaremos a tiempo, llegaremos a tiempo…_

_Mejor lento que parado, desabrocha el corazón_

_No permitas que te anuden la imaginación_

_No te quedes aguardando a que pinte la ocasión_

_Que la vida son dos trazos y un borrón_

_Tengo miedo que se rompa la esperanza_

_Que la libertad se quede sin alas_

_Tengo miedo que haya un día sin mañana_

_Tengo miedo de que el miedo te eché un pulso y pueda más_

_No te rindas no te sientes a esperar_

_Solo pueden con tigo, si te acabas rindiendo_

_Si disparan por fuera y te matan por dentro_

_Llegaras cuando vayas, más allá del intento_

_Llegaremos a tiempo, llegaremos a tiempo…_

_..._

Aquella canción recorría cada rincón de la habitación de Quinn mientras terminaba de aprontarse para la escuela.

_**-Linda, Santana está en la sala, te está esperando... Le ofresco a algo mientras terminas si?**_

La rubia sonrió a su madre y se apresuró en terminar todo.

Su padre había tenido que salir bastante más temprano de lo normal y no pudo esperarla como de costumbre, por lo que Santana pasó por su amiga antes de ir a la escuela.

La rubia acomodaba su corto cabello y tomando su mochila corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su madre y la latina charlando alegre y distendida mente.

_**-Vamos?**_- cuestionó a Santana mientras tomaba una tostada y un trago de jugo de la mesa.

**_-Si claro, un gusto verla Judy_**.- sonrió la latina.

_**-Un gusto verte también cariño... Quinnie... No piensas saludarme?**_

La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó un beso a su madre, tomó otra tostada y salió junto a Santana lista para comenzar el día.

**_-Noto algo de tensión con tu madre... me equivoco?_**- indagaba la latina a la vez que encendía el coche.

**_-No la hay... Solo que no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo. Yo no la molesto, ella no molesta..._**

**_-Y eso es por que.._**.- intentó profundizar la charla sin incomodar a su amiga. Sabía que era muy reservada y que el hablar de cosas personales no se le daba muy bien.

**_-Eso no es por nada. Ella tiene su forma de pensar y yo tengo la mia... Intentamos no hablar mucho para no chocar... Es así de simple._**

La latina optó por cambiar de tema ya que si seguía indagando llegarían a una discución, y solo era divertido discutir con Rachel...

**_-Este no es el camino a la escuela..._**- espetaba la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana algo confundida.

**_-No, primero pasamos a recoger a Britt._**

Llegaron a la casa de la bailarina y esta estaba esperándolas fuera, ya lista y con una enorme sonrisa de buenos días.

Se subió al coche y dejó un beso en la cabeza de ambas indicando a Santana que podía continuar con su camino.

My Sharona era la canción elegida por la latina para continuar aquel trayecto.

Era temprano, faltaban aún veinte minutos para la primera clase pero la idea de sentarse en el patio y tomar un café antes de entrar les encantaba.

**_-Oye Quinn, ve buscando una mesa mientras San y yo pedimos los cafés... quieres algo más?_**

**_-Si, un croisant con chocolate, si puede ser._**

**_-Anotado capitán._**

Quinn se dispuso a buscar un sitio para tomar el delicioso café matutino. Todas estaban ocupadas, excepto una que se encontraba junto a la tribuna del campo de futbol.

Tomó asiento allí y tomó su libro para endulzar la espera de sus compañeras de café.

Antígona de Sófocles.

La historia trataba de dos hermanas, el nuevo rey, y sus ideales. Eteocles y Polinices, sus dos hermanos varones, se habían dado muerte el uno al otro con sus propias espadas, y Creonte el nuevo rey, había estipulado que estaba prohibido darle sepultura a Polinices, ya que este había sido una amenaza para el trono. En la época era algo inimaginable prohibir la sepultura a una persona, y para Antígona, así lo era. Ignorando la órden del rey y terminando la relación con su hermana Ismena por no querer ayudarle, se dispuso a dar sepultura a su amado hermano. Esta es descubierta y es enviada a morir por haber desobedecido. Luego de un montón de señales de la cólera de los dioses, Creonte decide revocar la muerte de Antígona y se apresura a llegar al sepulcro pero al llegar nota que Antígona se ahorcó y ve a su propio hijo Hemon, tendido junto a ella tras haberse quitado la vida luego de descubrir a su prometida muerta.

Ya había leído aquel libro unas tres o cuatro veces. Se lo había regalado su padre, y lo adoraba. Aquella trágica historia le había enseñado muchas cosas.

Le había dado valor en algúnos momentos, y le había enseñado a ser prudente en otros.

Le había enseñado que no siempre lo correcto era lo que estaba estipulado, que una persona debía seguir a su corazón, y que no había en el mundo fuerza más poderosa que el amor.

**_-Sófocles eh?_**- preguntaba una voz junto a ella.

-**_Hola-_** sonrió- **_no te oí llegar... y si, adoro este libro... Lo leo siempre que puedo._**

**_-Es bueno... Lo leí en su momento, aunque no me deja un buen sabor de boca... Lo mío definitivamente son los musicales._**

**_-mmm... Una vez comencé a ver Chicago con mi abuela... Me quedé dormida en los primeros quince minutos._**

**_-Jajajaja_**- la morena soltaba una risotada al viento.- **_Puedo sentarme o quieres seguir leyendo?_**

**_-No, tranquila. Sientate, espero a Britt y a San que fueron por un café._**

Dicho esto la latina y la rubia se veían a lo lejos con las tazas de café tan caliente que tenían que hacer malavares para no quemarse.

**_-Esta mierda está tan caliente que el mismo infierno se quemaría con el..._**

**_-Y ahí llegó Santana..._**- suspiró Rachel.

**_-A ti quién te invitó enana? si te molesto puedes irte a cantar a un pozo._**

**_-Hey San, no seas así, yo la invité._**

**_-Voy a vomitar un aroíris. Café del infierno ven a mi y calienta mi garganta._**

**_-Ah Britt! tengo una canción para que escuches y crees una brillante coreografía para las seccionales._**

**_-Ya encontraste una?-_** preguntaron las tres al unísono.

**_-En realidad encontré una que me gustó mucho... puedo mostrárselas y que me digan lo que piensan..._**

**_-Oigámosla_**- Espetaron Quinn y Brittany emocionadas.

La morena tomaba su ipod de su bolso y buscaba impaciente la canción.

Había escuchado el consejo de la rubia y pasó unas noches en vela oyendo canciones de artistas latinos. Grandes artistas latinos que la habían enamorado.

Una canción en especial captó su atención la noche anterior.

Tenían que ser dos, una balada y una canción pegadiza y bailable que pudiera provocar una ovación de pie.

Había encontrado su balada y esperaba que sus compañeras estuvieran de acuerdo.

...

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel_

_Me recuerda el olor de su piel_

_Una mezcla de miel y café_

_Me recuerda el sabor de sus besos_

_El color del final de la noche_

_Me pregunta dónde fui a parar, donde estás_

_Que esto sólo se vive una vez_

_Dónde fuiste a parar, dónde estás_

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel_

_Y una mezcla de miel y café_

_Me preguntan por ella (ella)_

_Me preguntan por ella_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella_

_Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella_

_No se olvida, no se va_

_No se olvida, no se va_

_No se olvida nada_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida nada_

_Una rosa que no floreció_

_Pero que el tiempo no la marchita_

_Una flor prometida una amor_

_Que no fue, pero que sigue viva_

_Y otra vez_

_El color del final, del final de la noche_

_Me pregunta donde fui a parar_

_Que esto sólo se vive una vez_

_Donde fuiste a parar, donde estás_

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel_

_Una mezcla de miel y café_

_Me preguntan por ella (ella)_

_Me preguntan por ella_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella_

_Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)_

_Pero fueron las mismas estrellas_

_Que un día marcaron mis manos_

_Y apartaron la flor, esa flor, de mi vida, de mi vida_

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel_

_Una mezcla de miel y café_

_Me preguntan por ella (ella)_

_Me preguntan por ella_

_Me preguntan también las estrellas_

_Me reclaman que vuelva por ella_

_Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)_

_Ay que vuelva por ella_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida nada_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida_

_No se va, no se olvida nada_

_..._

Las tres la observaban atentas cuando aquella adorable canción terminaba y la morena se inquietaba al no comprender que les había parecido.

**_-Y bien?..._**- preguntaba temerosa.

**_-Rachel es maravillosa!_**- exclamaba Quinn.

**_- Te pasaste Rachel, de veras! Ya tengo millones de ideas para esa canción._**

**_-Es de Bacilos, tienen otras canciones geniales también. Esta es Tabaco y Chanell..._**

**_-Lo supuse-_** espetó Santana...- **_pero de todas maneras no está tan mal como creí que estaría. Aplauso para ti elfo._**

La bailarina y Santana tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el viaje hacia los pasillos de la escuela. Tenían cosas que hacer dijeron. **"Quizá terminar tarea"** pensó Quinn.

Ambas se quedaron sentadas en aquella apartada mesa.

**_-De veras te gustó la canción?_**- preguntaba tímida Rachel.

**_-Es chiste? es maravillosa, y la melodía, todo, es hermosa Rach._**

La morena sonrió.

**_-Vamos a clases? hoy toca historia temprano y no quiero llegar tarde, la señora Prudence me asusta un poco._**

Quinn rió.

**_-Si, si vamos._**

Fueron las primeras en ingresar al salón, y se sentaron juntas a espera al resto de sus compañeros y a la temible señora prudence.

**_-Oye, me di cuenta de que no tengo tu número aún, te importa dármelo?_**

**_-Mi número?_**

**_-Si Quinn, solo si quieres... Pero digo, si un día digo "mm, me apetece ir a tomar un café o ir de compras, puedo llamar a Quinn"... Si no quieres no tienes por que..._**

**_-Hey, tranquila, solo me tomaste desprevenida, dame tu teléfono, te anoto mi numero y anotas el tuyo en el mio, te parece?_**

Ambas intercambiaron telefonos celulares y se dispusieron a seguir charlando hasta que cinco minutos después el timbre daba por comenzada la primer hora de historia. Serían dos y la primera ya estaba resultando tediosa.

La morocha notó algo inquieta a la rubia que se removía sin parar en su sitio.

**_-Estás bien?_**- susurró, aunque la odiosa señora Prudence logró oírla.

**_-Señorita Puckerman, tiene algo que decir que sea tan importante? Si lo tiene puede ser amable y compartirlo con el resto de la clase así todos nos enteramos._**

**_-No, disculpe, no se volverá a repetir._**

La mujer retomó su explicación y Rachel tomó su pluma para escribir algo en la parte superior de su libreta.

**"Estás bien?"**

Quinn entendió e hizo lo mismo en su propia libreta.

**"Mi telefono no para de vibrar"**

**"Quizá sea importante"**

**"Lo se, es mi padre... Sabe que estoy en clases"**

**"Pues dile a la doña que te sientes mal o algo y sal a ver que necesita"**

Quinn la miró y le sonrió amablemente, juntó sus cosas y se dispuso a hablar con la profesora que le creyó la historia del mal estar y la dejó ir en paz.

Abrió la puerta y antes de irse lanzó una mirada a Rachel que la observaba preocupada.

**-Si necesitas algo me avisas si?.R**

Quinn veía el mensaje al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de la institución. El coche de su padre se encontraba frente a ella y el hombre estaba apoyado contra el, esperandola, con el rostro serio e impacible.

La rubia avanzó al ver como el hombre al verla, volvió al sitio del conductor y encendía el coche invitandola a subir.

Antes de abrir la puerta envió el mensaje.

**-No te preocupes, te aviso.Q**

Luego de recibir aquella respuesta de la rubia, se quedó un poco más tranquila, aunque aquella sensación extraña no se apartaba de su mente. Se veía preocupada y tenía miedo de que algo grave hubiera pasado.

Un pequeño pensamiento rondó por su mente y no dudó en volver a tomar su celular.

**Cuidate Antígona. R**

La rubia iba en el coche mirando por la ventana mientras intentaba descifrar que era lo que pasaba y aquel mensaje logró sacarla de sus pensamientos por un momento, y logró hacerla sonreír.

Bajo la mirada de reojo de su padre y con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro respondió.

**También tu Roxie Hart. Q**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, y con aquel último mensaje, aguantar el resto de la clase de historia, y la penetrante mirada de la señora Prudence.

* * *

Lamento si los capítulos son algo cortos, si quieren me dicen que opinan respecto a eso. Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos veremos cuando nos veamos.


	5. Resulta que

_**Resulta que...**_

,,,

_**-Santana...**_

_**-Estoy ocupada Rachel.**_

Y así como así la dejó parada en mitad del pasillo con la palabra en la boca. Había pasado una semana. Una larga semana sin noticias de Quinn desde aquella tarde en la que se retiró de clases. En el correr de aquellos siete días Rachel había preguntado a su nueva amiga como se encontraba y ésta siempre respondía de la misma manera.

**"Estoy bien Rach..."**

La morena sabía que algo no estaba bien, y aunque no fueran las mejores amigas del universo, se preocupaba. Ella era así. Siempre se preocupaba por quienes la rodeaban aunque fuera por lo más mínimo.

Santana lo sabía y por eso la evitaba, no quería tener que dar explicaciones que no le correspondía dar.

El día transcurría con una lentitud inimaginable, su clase de interpretación se estaba volviendo tediosa por primera vez en su corta vida.

Finalmente la campana sonó y pudo salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que comenzaban a agobiarle. El comedor y Santana, esos eran sus objetivos.

La latina la vió caminar decidida hacia ella y pensó en huir pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rachel adivinó los planes de huir de su amiga y la interceptó antes de que lograra llevarlos a cabo.

_**-Santana, tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a Quinn... Vamos! hace una semana que no pisa la escuela y apenas da señales de vida, crees que eso es normal?**_

La latina suspiró.

_**-Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?**_- respondió señalando con la cabeza hacia la espalda de rachel.

La morena dió la vuelta y allí estaba. Caminando directa hacia el patio trasero, a ese que daba junto a las butacas del campo de futbol.

Esa no era Quinn...

Se había despojado de su delicada ropa color pastel para dar paso a unas polleras negras, medias de red, botas de cuero, un chaleco negro señido al cuerpo y algunas cadenas que colgaban por su nueva ropa.

Su hermoso cabello había desaparecido, este no era el mismo. Aquella hermosa melena rubia de la que hacía gala se había transformado drásticamente en una maraña de pelo rosa.

Su maquillaje desprendía dureza y su caminar desprendía altanería, al parecer para toda la escuela, menos, claro está, para Rachel.

_**-Que le sucede?**_- susurró pensativa, mientras la observaba dirigirse a las mesas que anteriormente habían ocupado, aquel día de la clase con la señora Prudence.

_**-Yo lo lamento enana, pero no me corresponde a mi decirte que le pasa... Pregúntaselo a ella si tanto te interesa.**_

Rachel la miró atentamente y luego de pensarlo un momento, fue tras los pasos de Quinn quien ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la mesa escogida.

Quinn por el contrario de lo que pensaba la morena, pasó junto a la mesa pero siguió caminando, directa hacia la parte de abajo de las butacas del campo de futbol.

Rachel tomó aire y la siguió de todas formas.

Quinn se recostaba sobre una de las barandillas del lugar mientras prendía un cigarrillo y le daba una inmensa calada al mismo.

Un carraspeo detrás suyo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_**-Rachel...**_- susurró.

_**-Hola Quinn...**_

Quinn no respondió, se limitó a girar la cabeza.

**_-Cómo... cómo has estado?_**

Quinn la miró de nuevo.

_**-Como he podido.**_- respondió escueta.

_**-Lo siento..**_.- susurró la morena.

Quinn se sintió muy mal. La morena solo intentaba ayudarla, fue la primera que se dignó a hablarle y pasar tiempo con ella desde que llegó a aquella ciudad, y la única además de Santana que se percataba de su ausencia.

Rachel había procurado hacerle saber todos los días en los que había faltado a la escuela, que notaba su ausencia y que se acordaba de su nueva amiga aunque esta no diera señales de vida.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, preocupándose por ella, yendo a preguntarle como se sentía, cómo estaba, sin preguntarle directamente que le había pasado, y ella solo le respondía de malas maneras, sabiendo aún que todo el embrollo de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza, no tenían nada que ver con la morena.

_**-Rachel...**_- susurró.- **_no te preocupes, no pasa nada._**

**_-Quinn, no quiero ser brusca, pero todos sabemos que si pasa algo... Un cambio así no se da por que si, y una ausencia tan grande tampoco... Respeto que no quieras decirmelo, es decir, recién nos conocemos, pero ten en cuenta que puedes confiar en mi, y que si necesitas una amiga pues aquí estaré._**

Y diciendo esto la morena dió media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al edificio donde ya comenzaban las clases nuevamente.

Rachel se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan brusca con Quinn, pero sentía que no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Acababa de conocerla, y si podía considerarla su amiga, y podía estar para apoyarla, pero no quería que Quinn creyese que le debía algo, o que debía decirle cada cosa que le sucediera.

Era la hora del glee club.

Rachel entraba a la sala algo desganada, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en la escuela, ni siquiera de cantar algún solo en el glee club.

**_-Hablaste con Quinn?_**- indagó Santana sentada junto a Rachel

**_-Mas o menos._**

El auditorio estaba solo para ellos y el señor Shue pensaba aprovecharlo.

**_-Quién está de ánimos para cantar?_**

El coro entero permaneció en silencio lo que preocupó al hombre.

**_-Rachel..._**

**_-Si?_**

**_-Cual es tu musical favorito?_**

**_-Les miserables-_** respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

**_-Podrías encontrar alguna canción del musical que se adapte a tu vida?_**

**_-Podría intentarlo..._**

Rachel se subió al escenario y pensó por un momento. Miró a Stan y dijo: Dale.

_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_i like to go there in my sleep._

_aren't anyfloors for me to sweep,_

_not in my castle on a loud._

_There is a room thats full of toys,_

_there a hundred boys and girls._

_nobody shouts or talks to loud,_

_not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_

_holds me and sings a lulaby._

_she nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_she says, cosett, i love you very much._

_I know a place where no-one's lost,_

_i know a place where no-one cries._

_crying at all is not allowed,_

_not in mt castle on a cloud._

La voz de la morena inundó cada rincón de aquel teatro y penetró el alma de sus compañeros. Aquella había sido una actuación digna de una ovación de pie.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarla por aquella versión tan imponente mientras alguien más la felicitaba en silencio, desde uno de los palcos, evitando ser vista.

Quinn, oculta entre las sombras de aquel lugar, observó cada detalle de la actuación de la morena y sonreía.

Era maravillosa, su voz era increíble.

_**-Nota mental: ver Les Miserables sin dormirme.**_

Y dicho esto abandonó la sala.

Luego de aquella canción, Will secundado por el resto de los integrantes del coro, decidió que para las seccionales, habrían dos canciones, y la primera sería una elegida de les miserables cantada por Rachel.

La clase se pasó entre risas y canciones, entre comentarios y afinaciones.

La última hora del día había llegado y de nuevo la señora Prudence al ataque.

Esa señora era de otro mundo, Rachel estaba convencida de que era más vieja que los mismos cimientos de aquel lugar.

Llegó temprano y se instaló en su lugar mientras esperaba que tocara la campana.

En el instante en que la profesora cerraba la puerta y se disponía a comenzar a dar aquella clase, tres certeros golpes en la misma la hicieron reaccionar.

La profesora la observó inquisitoria mente para luego hablar.

**_-Que no se vuelva a repetir señora Fabray._**

Y aceptando aquellas palabras como un permiso para entrar, Quinn se abrió paso en aquel salón con el caminar pausado pero seguro.

Se sentó junto a la morena y le lanzó una mirada cómplice que esta aceptó de la mejor manera.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora y las ganas de salir corriendo de aquella clase se hacían presentes en ambas chicas.

Quinn tomó un pequeño papel y luego de escribir en el se lo dió disimuladamente a la morena que lo aceptó curiosa.

**-Lamento haber desaparecido...**

Rachel sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que tomaba un bolígrafo para responder a la rubia.

**-No te preocupes, tu estás bien?**

La rubia suspiró.

**-Lo intento...**

**-Lo lamento...**

**-Oye...**- escribió cambiando totalmente de tema- **Que dices de ir a pasar la noche hoy a mi casa? Pizza y películas? para compensar la ausencia de toda esta semana.**

Rachel sonrió y la miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella improvisada charla mediante un papel.

**-Me encantaría.**

...

_**-estoy en casa..**_.- la morena avisaba a Leroy que había vuelto del insituto mientras dejaba la mochila y el abrigo junto a la puerta.

_**-Estoy en el estudio cariño!**_- alzaba la voz el hombre.- _**Cómo te fue hoy?**_- preguntaba dulce al tiempo que la morena ingresaba a la habitación y se sentaba a su lado.

**_-Bien... y los demás?_**

**_-Tu madre fue con Noah y Gabriela a la tienda, tu hermana necesitaba unos zapatos y Noah no dudó en ir. Si podía conseguir algo, no se lo iba a perder..._**

**_-Vaya... Noah, que raro... Ah, por cierto, debo irme en un rato, voy a ir a dormir a casa de una amiga, Quinn... Es nueva por aquí y me invitó a su casa a ver algunas películas..._**

**_-La obligarás a ver un musical?_**

**_-Aún no... al menos voy a esperar unas semanas no crees?_**

El hombre rió.

_**-Necesitas algo cariño?**_

_**-No gracias Leroy...**_ - sonrió- **_estoy bien._**

Luego de esto la morena subió a su habitación y puso el soundtrack de los miserables.

Look down sonaba a todo volúmen mientras vaciaba el interior de su ropero buscando que ponerse.

_**Look down, look down, don't look them in the eyes...**_

Tarareaba mientras se probaba atuendos sin descanso.

_**-Al fin...**_- suspiró cuando logró encontrar un conjunto que le gustara.

Un jean algo oscuro, unos all stars negros y una especie de camisa holgada de un tono azul marino conformaban su atuendo aquella noche.

_**-Oh, el pijama...!**_

Y nuevamente la búsqueda comenzó, aunque esta fue más sencilla ya que pijamas no tenía tantos como ropa en sí.

Pijama listo.

Pantuflas listas.

Cepillo de dientes listo.

Oso de peluche listo.

El reloj ya daba las nueve y tenía veinte minutos para llegar a casa de Quinn. Debía apresurarse.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzaba a sonar mientras esta terminaba de acomodar su habitación para recibir a la morena.

**_-San?_**

**_-Al fin me respondes... se puede saber que estabas haciendo?_**

**_-Si piensas hablarme mal voy a cortar..._**

**_-No no, espera, es importante..._**

**_-Dime._**

**_-No podré ir este año._**

**_-Qué? Cómo que no puedes ir?_**

**_-Que no puedo ir, lo siento, le prometí a Britt que la acompañaría a un campamento de baile y recién hoy le confirmaron la fecha._**

El silencio se apoderaba de la llamada.

**_-Sigues ahí?_**

**_-Si Santana, sigo aquí, no te preocupes, iré sola._**

**_-No estás enfadada?_**

**_-No, no estoy enfadada, ahora tengo que irme, Rachel debe estar por llegar._**

**_-Nos vemos amiga._**

**_-Si claro, como digas._**

Quizá pasaron quince segundos luego de que terminó la llamada cuando oyó varios golpes en la puerta. Efectivamente era Rachel la que había provocado los mismos.

**_-Pasa..._**

La morena se adentró en la casa y siguió a Quinn hasta su habitación.

**_-Oye... creí que tenías el cabello rosa..._**

**_-No, es un spray... Solo lo uso en la escuela, no me dañaría el pelo de esa manera..._**

La morena dejó su mochila en el suelo mientras tomaba su peluche y se sentaba en uno de los sobres de dormir que Quinn había dispuesto en el suelo de su habitación.

_**-Y eso?**_- preguntó Quinn al ver a la morena abrazando un osito.

**_-Su nombre es Javert... Es mi oso desde que nací y no puedo dormir sin el..._**

**_-Está bien, no me molesta..._**

El celular de la rubia volvía a sonar aunque esta vez era su madre.

_**-Lo siento...**_

se disculpó con la morena por la interrupción y aceptó la llamada de su madre.

**_-Si mamá... si, no... me llamó Santana, dijo que no puede ir este año... no se, por que tiene que hacer otras cosas... si mamá... eh, no lo se, le diré a alguna otra amiga o iré sola... Mamá, si tengo amigas aparte de Santana... Luego hablamos de eso si?... algo más?... está bien, si mamá... También te quiero. Adiós._**

**_-Que pesada esta mujer..._**- hablaba Quinn luego de unos segundos en silencio.

**_-No te preocupes, está bien..._**

**_-Bueno, y qué película quieres ver?_**

**_-Por querer? querría un musical, pero podemos ver lo que tu quieras._**

Luego de pensar unos segundos la rubia volvió a hablar.

_**- Ya se...**_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación y volvió a los cinco minutos con película en mano.

**_-Quinn..._**

**_-Dime._**

**_-Eso es el rey león..._**

**_-Tu querías un musical... en esta película hay muchas canciones... todos ganamos._**

La película avanzaba y ambas tarareaban cada canción.

**_-Quiero ya ser un reeeeeeeeeeeeeeey_**

Terminaba la rubia y Rachel no pudo contener la risotada.

**_-Hey... te ríes de mi?_**

**_-Para nada.._**.

y una nueva carcajada se hizo presente en la habitación.

Las risas fueron menguando y Rachel se puso seria.

_**-Oye...**_

_**-mmm?**_

_**-Quieres decirme que fue lo que te pasó?**_

Quinn suspiró.

_**-Es una larga historia...**_

_**-Tenemos toda la noche...**_

La rubia la miró y sintió que se lo debía, que tenía que contarle el motivo de su ausencia por toda una semana.

Tomo aire y comenzó...

**_-Resulta que..._**

* * *

**_Nos veremos cuando nos veamos._**


	6. Caja de sorpresas

De veras lamento la demora, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Ahora si, sin más preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

Quinn comenzó a relatar la historia que la había llevado al total aislamiento los últimos días y Rachel prestaba atención a cada mínimo detalle esbozado por la rubia.

**_-Recuerdas que estábamos en clase con la Sra. Prudence y mi teléfono no paraba de sonar?_**

**_-Si... lo recuerdo. Era tu padre no es así?_**

_**-Ajá...**_- asentía lentamente-_** me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del instituto, subí al coche y emprendió la marcha a un fino restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad... Le.. algo.**_

_**-Le jardin?**_

_**-Ese mismo. La cosa es que yo estaba ahí sentada con la ropa de instituto, sin peinar, y con la mayor cara de incertidumbre de la historia...**_

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, y Rachel notó que la rubia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para confiar en ella y contarle lo sucedido.

**_-Hey, Quinn... tranquila, si no quieres de veras que no tienes por que contarme nada._**

La rubia la miró y cerrando los ojos habló sin respirar.

**_- Me llevó al restaurant más fino de la zona para decirme que se había divorciado de mi madre, que por eso nos mudamos a Lima, para vender la casa de Los ángeles y repartir las ganancias, que usó la estúpida excusa del proyecto de trabajo para que nos mudaramos sin protestar y que había decidido no decirme nada hasta que no estuviera todo listo para no preocuparme con idas y vueltas de abogados._**

Quinn terminaba su discurso con los lagrimales a flor de piel y con la voz entre cortada mientras Rachel dudaba en acercarse y abrazar a la nueva chica que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una buena amiga.

Los segundos transcurrían lentos y pausados mientras los primeros sollozos por parte de Quinn se dejaban oír en la habitación.

**_-Vas a abrazarme o que?_**- preguntó a la morena que tras escuchar esto eliminó cualquier signo de duda en su cabeza y confortó a la rubia entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Como toda tormenta que alcanza su punto máximo y comienza a aminorar, el llanto de Quinn fue menguando luego de quince minutos de dolor.

Su pecho comenzó a calmarse y su respiración se acercaba cada vez más a la normalidad.

A medida que fué separándose de Rachel, secaba sus lágrimas con los puños de sus mangas y se acomodaba algúnos mechones rebeldes que estorbaban en su colorado rostro.

**_-Mejor?_**- preguntó la morena al ver que luego de tantos días, la rubia había logrado desahogarse.

**_-Mucho_**- espetó con una tímida sonrisa mientras escondía su cara bajo sus manos, presa de la verguenza.- **_no es justo que te tenga aquí como paño de lágrimas cuando hace tan poco te conozco... Vas a pensar que estoy demente._**

Rachel sonrió, a pesar de la imagen de chica perfecta que Quinn dejaba ver al exterior, era una persona, y por lo que había podido ver, una persona maravillosa.

**_- A todos nos pasa... También yo tengo mis problemas... cosas que necesito aceptar... Ya te irás enterando Fabray._**

Quinn sonrió, y luego de un corto abrazo decidieron pedir una deliciosa pizza ya que el estómago les crujía, y poner otra película en el reproductor.

Estaban decidiendo que ver cuando Judy irrumpió en la habitación sin previo aviso y ambas se sobresaltaron del susto.

**_-Mamá que te pasa? por que no avisas?_**

**_-Lo siento... creí que estarías sola... durmiendo... como siempre ultimamente. Venía a ver si necesitabas algo._**

**_-Pues no, ya ves que no..._**- respondía un tanto seca deseando que su madre se fuera de allí de una vez por todas, hasta que notó su mirada penetrante en su acompañante.-**_ ella es Rachel mamá, Rachel, mi madre..._**

**_-Encantada señora..._**

**_-Judy, dime Judy cariño._**- espetó la mujer sonriente.- **_A ella le dirás que nos acompañe al viaje cariño?_**

**_-Que?_**

**_-Me dijiste que Santana no podía ir y que le dirías a otra amiga, y solo hablas de la tal Rachel que conociste con Santana... Supuse que sería ella._**

**_-Si si mamá, es ella, ya veré que hago._**

La rubia mayor sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras abandonaba la habitación.

**_-Oh, Quinnie cariño._**

**_-Qué quieres mamá?_**

**_-Maggie quiere quedarse hoy aquí contigo... Le dije que estaría bien, te importa?_**

La rubia resopló.

**_-No mamá, está bien, dile que se ponga el pijama y se venga._**

La madre abandonó la habitación y el silenció reinó.

_**-Maggie?-**_ se atrevió a preguntar Rachel.

**_-Mi hermanita._**

**_-Tienes una hermanita? si que eres un cajón de secretos Fabray._**

La rubia sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una adorable pequeña que armada con un caballo de peluche y unas pantuflas de conejo, se adentraba en la habitación y se sentaba frente al televisor, junto a Rachel.

**_-Hey Maggie... Ella es Rachel, es mi amiga, y está a punto de elegir una película para que veamos mientras salgo a recoger la pizza... Quieres ayudarla?_**

Esa era otra faceta de Quinn, algo que nunca pensó ver. Primero una chica nueva disfrazada de piolín el canario, luego una aficionada de Sófocles, la literatura y la fotografía, una niña pequeña cuando se trataba de problemas, que lloraba y se estremecía como si tuviera unos seis o siete años, y ahora una hermana mayor dulce como una piruleta.

Eso era Quinn Fabray, una caja de sorpresas.

La morocha quedó a solas en la habitación con la pequeña que la observaba atenta.

**_-Ooook... Que te gustaría ver?_**

La niña se levantó de su improvisado asiento y se dirigió a la colección de dvd's que estaban junto al televisor, tomó varias películas y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Rachel que la esperaba ansiosa.

**_-Veamos... todas estas te gustan?_**

**_-Si, siempre las veo con mi hermana y con mi papá. De dónde conoces a mi hermana Quinn?_**

**_-La conozco del instituto, somos compañeras en algúnas clases y la conozco por Santana... conoces a Santana?_**- preguntó al ver el rostro de la niña cuando oyó el nombre de la latina.

**_-Si, siempre va con nosotras a la casa del lago, pero este año no puede ir y Quinn quiere sacarle la cabeza o algo así... Podemos ver esta?_**- preguntó de la nada al ver como Rachel seguía pasando película por película y se detenía en Tarzán.

_**-No podrías haber elegido mejor.**_

La niña miraba a Rachel atentamente mientras esta realizaba las acciones correspondientes para poner el film.

**_-Puedo peinarte? mientras viene Quinn, porfis, me dejas? me gusta mucho tu pelo_**.

La niña no paraba de hablar, era como una mini Rachel, por loco que eso se oyera.

**_-Eh..._**- titubeó la morocha pero al ver esos enormes ojos color avellana que sin duda eran muy similares a los de su hermana, no pudo negarse de manera alguna y tomó asiento en el piso dejando a la pequeña niña hacer sus obras de arte en su cabello.-_** Claro.**_

Cuando Quinn entró en aquella habitación encontró a Rachel con la niña sentada en la falda, viendo el comienzo de Tarzán, y con el cabello todo enmarañado en broches color rosa y moñitas multicolor.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella imágen tan adorable.

La rubia tomó asiento y abrió la caja de pizza... A la vez las tres se avalanzaron sobre la humeante comida y se acomodaron para ver el resto de la película.

Kerchak estaba pereciendo bajo la mirada atenta de Tarzán, y la niña abrazó con fuerza a su amigo de peluche, mientras Rachel abrazaba al suyo.

Quinn sonrió al verlas y continuó viendo la película sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Judy abrió lentamente la puerta en busca de su hija más pequeña y se encontró con Quinn consolando a la niña y a la morocha.

Ambas lloraban descontrolada-mente por la muerte del mono mientras la rubia les decía que ya pasaría, que todo iba a estar bien.

La niña se percató de que su madre estaba en la puerta y soltando a Quinn corrió hacia ella.

**_- Que duerman bien..._**- espetó Judy saliendo de la habitación con la niña en brazos dejando a Rachel llorando sola.

**_-Eh... traigo más pañuelos?_**

**_-Claro que no... es decir, estoy bien..._**- decía la morena recobrando la compostura-**_ solo no quería que la pequeña se sintiera mal llorando sola y..._**

Quinn la miró con la ceja levantada.

_**-Está bien, está bien. Me toca la cama por estar triste y tu duermes en el sofá.**_

_**-Así que piensas enviarme al sofá en mi propia casa? Está bien, la venganza será terrible.**_

_**-No puedo creer que tengas una hermana...-**_ soltó Rachel de la nada confundiendo un poco a la rubia.

**_-Por qué es tan dificil de creer?_**

**_-No lo se... se parece mucho a ti._**

**_-Lo se, es lo mejor que tiene._**

**_-Vaya humildad._**

**_-Es lo que me caracteriza, ahora izquierda o derecha?_**

**_-De qué hablas? es como mi color favorito? que juego es?_**

**_-Rachel, me tomas el pelo? es una cama de doz plazas, no voy a dormir en el sofá y si tu lo haces mañana vas a amanecer con una contractura que no te dejará caminar... Izquierda o derecha?_**

**_-Ya que insistes pido el medio... no, era un chiste, cambia esa cara que era una broma... Me quedo con la derecha._**

**_-Ahora vuelvo, debo pasar por el tocador. Necesitas algo? agua? goma de mascar? lo que sea?_**

**_-Estoy bien Quinn, gracias, voy apoderándome de mi lugar de la enorme cama, ve tranquila._**

La rubia abandonó la habitación y Rachel permaneció allí parada por un segundo, hasta que algo llamó su atención y se acercó hasta una gran cartelera que había colgada a la pared.

Centenares de fotografías se mostraban en aquella superficie acartonada, colgadas con alfileres de colores diversos.

Fotos recientes y fotos muy viejas, pero todas guardaban maravillosos recuerdos, por lo que pudo observar.

Dos fotografías enfrentadas de una esquina a la otra, en la esquina superior de la izquierda, se podía ver a dos pequeñas niñas en un muelle con un lago detrás, una rubia, blanca como la nieve, y una morena, de cabello rizado y el ceño un poco fruncido.

En la esquina opuesta de la cartelera, una foto muy similar estaba colocada con un alfiler amarillo.

Era Quinn, con la misma blancura que aquella niña, y a su lado Santana, igual de morena pero con el pelo dominado por los productos para el cabello.

Habían sido amigas toda la vida, eran como ella y Noah, compartiendo cada minuto de vida, cada historia, cada momento, cada anécdota...

Rachel estaba embelesada observando aquellas fotografías que no oyó a Quinn volver.

La rubia miraba atentamente intentando descifrar que era lo que buscaba la morena.

**_-Creí que ibas a apoderarte de tu sitio en la cama..._**

**_-Dios Quinn! me asustaste!... es que, no quería meterme en tus cosas, solo, vi estas fotos y..._**

**_-Relájate quieres? que no voy a asesinarte mientras duermes por que hayas visto un montón de fotos que cuelgan de la pared._**

Rachel sonrió.

**_-Esa es Santana no es cierto?_**

**_-Lo es, nacimos prácticamente juntas... La madre de Santana fue a contarle a mi madre que estaba embarazada y tres meses después, mi madre fue a contárselo a la madre de Santana..._**

**_-Vaya..._**

**_-Si, lo se._**

**_-Entonces su madre es como tu segunda madre o algo así no es cierto?_**

**_-Hoy haces muchas preguntas, no debería haberte invitado... Es chiste Rachel, quita esa cara de susto de muerte que te ha dado... tengo frío, te parece si nos metemos a la cama y sigues con tus preguntas?_**

Rachel asintió sonriente pero dudosa, tenía miedo de abrumar a la rubia con su sin fin de preguntas y ahuyentarla de su vida, como generalmente ocurría.

_**-Entonces...**_

_**-Entonces para Santana mi madre es Judy, o Tía Judy, y para mi, la madre de santana es Tía Mary, o Mary...**_

_**-Vaya... Eso es lindo...**_

_**-Si..**_.- hubo un breve silencio, ambas miraban el techo cuando era Quinn quien tomaba el mando del interrogatorio.- **_Entonces... el día que te conocí me dijiste que tenías una hermana, no es así?_**

**_-Pues, algo así..._**

**_-Cómo que algo así?_**

**_-Es una larga historia.. Leroy no es mi padre, y por supuesto tampoco el de Noah... Mi padre murió cuando teníamos nueve años, en un accidente de auto, por el cual aún no dejo de culparme... Cuando tenía doce años mi madre conoció a Leroy, se enamoraron, y tuvieron una hija, Gabriela... No lo se, pero yo nunca pude verlos como mi familia y eso enloquece a mi madre. Noah pudo acostumbrarse, al menos a ella... su rostro volvió a llenarse de ilusión cuando ella nació, pero yo aún no puedo superarlo..._**

Quinn había dejado de mirar el techo para mirarla a ella atentamente. Aquella era una historia más que complicada y cualquiera que viera a Rachel sin conocerla, jamás diría que había pasado por todo eso.

La rubia quería seguir preguntando, indagando un poco más, pero sentía que era demasiado para un día, y si tomaba en cuenta lo poco que hacía que se conocían, era pasarse de la línea.

Eso, lo poco que hacía que se conocían, le hizo pensar que podría conocerla más, que quizá la idea de su madre no era tan descabellada, pero faltaba mucho tiempo aún y podía consultarlo con la almohada.

**_-Creo que todo pasa por una razón no?_**- preguntó Quinn intentando amenizar la charla.

**_- Lamento diferir, pero yo creo que el destino es una patraña que inventó alguien desconforme con su vida... Creo que las cosas pasan por decisiones que tomamos día a día, decisiones que sin duda nos llevan a ello._**

**_-Esa es una my interesante manera de ver las cosas... eres la primera que me dice algo así._**

**_-Es que soy brillante..._**

**_-Puede..._**

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Rachel fue la primera en caer rendida ante el sueño, Quinn aún seguía despierta, pensando en todas las charlas que habían tenido ese día, en lo mucho que la morena le había demostrado en tan solo una tarde. Nunca había tenido otra amiga de verdad aparte de Santana, sus amistades duraban muy poco y casi siempre la decepcionaban. Esa chica que acababa de conocer era diferente, y en tan poco tiempo le brindó la confianza que muy poca gente había logrado alcanzar a lo largo de su vida.

Momentos antes de cerrar sus ojos, al ver por última vez a su acompañante ya dormida, susurró.

**_-Puede que brillante como una estrella._**

* * *

Hasta mañana Lectoras (:


	7. Glee club

**Glee Club.**

**...**

_**-Hey, dormilona, despierta o llegaremos tarde... te espero abajo.**_

Eran las palabras de Quinn a la morena que se desperezaba en la enorme cama tras sonar la alarma del reloj despertador.

Había dormido plácidamente debido al cansancio que se apoderaba de sus músculos, al fin y al cabo no había parado en todo el día. Entre las clases, la casa de la rubia, las películas, las filosóficas charlas y el llanto estaba exhausta.

A regañadientes abandonó la comodidad de la cama para adentrarse en el tocador.

El agua helada recorría los poros de su piel, mientras cerraba los ojos, era la única manera que tenía para realmente despertarse por las mañanas, eso y algo de ejercicio, pero había dejado la elíptica en su habitación, aunque ganas no le faltaban para llevarla a casa de la rubia.

Aquello era extraño, tener que abandonar la habitación y aparecer en la cocina sin la anfitriona le causaba un pequeño escalofrío, una pequeña verguenza la abordaba sin piedad. Odiaba estar en aquella situación, y era algo que le ocurría desde la más tierna infancia.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y se detuvo en el pasillo al oír las voces provenientes de la cocina.

**_-Cómo pasaron la noche?_**

**_-Bien, normal..._**

**_-Me cae bien esa chica Rachel, y a Maggie también, eso ya es algo_**.- Rachel sonrió al escuchar aquello, aunque no sabía que la alegraba más, si caerle bien a Judy, o a la pequeña.

_**-Ahá..**_.- los monosílabos de Quinn mientras probaba una tostada fastidiaban a Judy que intentaba todo el tiempo mantener una conversación coherente y civilizada con su hija.

**_-Al menos podrías intentarlo Quinn._**- Espetó seria mientras abandonaba su sitio en la mesa y se disponía a dejar la casa junto a Maggie dejando a la rubia sola en la mesa y a una más atemorizada Rachel, que luego de un debate interno y de contar hasta diez, decidió aparecer en la cocina.

Tres pasos y un carraspeo en la garganta fueron suficientes para que la rubia notara su presencia y esbozara una adorable sonrisa acompañada de una invitación para sentarse a su lado.

**_-Te has tardado... no encontrabas la cocina?_**

**_-Es una larga historia... no me gusta mucho aparecer en alguna sala si la persona que me invitó no está conmigo, siento que invado el espacio de las personas... Es algo extraño._**

**_-Lo es, pero a la vez curioso..._**

**_-Ya, dejemos de hablar de mis excentricidades._**

**_-Qué tomas?_**

**_-Café, a la mañana siempre necesito café._**

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y sin pausa, habían mil y una cosas que querían saber la una de la otra, pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

Muy a su pesar, tomó asiento en aquel retrete con ruedas, como solía llamarlo, en peligro de que algún camión no la viera por estar tan pegada al suelo y aplastara sus frágiles huesos.

Pero ahí estaba, siendo arrastrada por Rachel hacia el instituto, con un casco pelela adornando su cabeza.

Si quería crear una imágen de chica ruda, aquello definitivamente acababa con cualquier intento futuro, algo que Santana no dudó en recalcar desde el primer momento que las vió aparecer en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

**_-Permíteme que te tome una foto para poner con un imán en mi heladera_**.- fue el primer comentario sarcástico que lanzó la latina.

**_-Dices una sola palabra y subo a internet las fotos del campamento del glee club del año pasado..._**- amenazó Rachel mientras se quitaba su casco bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn y el gesto aterrorizado de la latina.

**_-Ya luego tienes que hablarme de ese campamento..._**- Hablaba la rubia con una pícara mirada cómplice hacia Rachel quien sin pudor le guiñaba un ojo.

**_-No te atrevas Berry..._**

**_-Oh, no sabes de lo que soy capás López..._**

**_-Es eso una amenaza?_**

**_-Es una advertencia..._**

**_-Ok ok_**- intervenía Quinn antes de que aquellas dos se arrancaran los ojos.- **_Que parecen perro y gato._**

Se encontraron con Brittany en los casilleros y caminaron hacia la fuente a esperar que la campana tocara.

Todo el instituto estaba allí, los que no, estaban en las tribunas del campo de fútbol, aunque algúnos jugadores del equipo merodeaban por la fuente.

Quinn observaba con detalle cada pequeño grupo de personas mientras pensaba quien podría ser afin a ella y quien no, debido a su vestimenta o algún pequeño detalle que se dejase ver. Algúnos la consideraban superficial, pero era más bien observadora.

Si veía a un chico todo de negro, con gel en el cabello, accesorios con tachuelas y un letrero de: viva satanás, en su mochila, no sería esa la primer persona a la que le hablaría y aquello no entraba en discución.

Entre el grupo de los deportistas encontró a Noah, aquel chico era difícil de olvidar, con su cabello mohicano, sus aires de conquistador, y claro, era el hermano mellizo de su nueva amiga.

**_-Quién es ese?_**- preguntaba Quinn llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

_**-Ese quién?**_

_**-El que está con Noah, y ahora mira hacia acá sin disimulo algúno...**_

_**-Augh, ese es Finn..**_.- respondió Rachel de mala gana.

Quinn observó su gesto, parecía disgustada solo con saber que aquel muchacho estaba en el mismo planeta que ella.

La rubia volteó a observarlo de nuevo y se perdió en los detalles, como su cabello perfectamente cortado, en sus piernas algo moldeadas... Parecía un chico normal y bastante agradable, al menos todos a su al rededor soltaban algúnas carcajadas luego de que el hablara.

Rachel notó el gesto de la rubia fijo en el muchacho y dejando una clara mirada a Santana tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se adentró en los pasillos del instituto.

Quinn absorta en sus pensamientos no se percató de que la morena se había retirado del lugar y al notarlo se extrañó.

**_-Y Rachel?_**

**_-Se fue, no te enteraste?_**

**_-No.. que tonta. Ya luego le diré que me disculpe, estaba en otra cosa..._**

**_-Si,se nota_**.- respondió la latina de mala gana.

**_-Me estoy perdiendo de algo?_**- cuestionó la rubia elevando un poco la voz. Era como si todos pretendieran que supiera ciertas cosas cuando acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Brittany se quitaba un auricular del oído y respondió.

**_-Rachel fué pareja de Finn, las cosas se volvieron turbias y no terminaron nada bien, al menos para ella, y tu estabas de babas caídas viendolo pavonearse frente a ella._**

La rubia atónita no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre la bailarina que tranquilamente volvía a su música y la latina y su mirada de _"te lo dije_"

**_-Por qué las cosas no terminaron bien para ella?_**- preguntó la rubia luego de un corto silencio.

**_-Ese no es asunto mio, si te interesa, pregúntaselo._**

**_-No soy nadie para ir a preguntarle por sus antiguas relaciones._**

**_-Pues, vive con la duda. Voy al vestuario, tengo práctica de las porristas y debo ponerme el uniforme, vienes?_**

**_-No, voy a quedarme un rato aquí. Te veo luego._**

**_-como digas..._**

**_-Adiós Quinn._**

**_-Adiós Britt._**

La rubia se quedó allí sentada y decidió leer un capítulo más de Antígona antes de que sonara la campana.

La lectura la mentenía ocupada y no notó cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella en aquella mesa de material.

**_-Buenos días._**

**_-Uh, hola Noah..._**

**_-Que lees?_**

**_-Antígona... Es una historia genial sobre..._**

**_-si, no me agradan los libros._**- dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a la desconcertada Quinn.- **_Este es mi amigo Finn_**- espetó presentando al muchacho que se encontraba de pie junto a la rubia cual asesino psicomaniático de film de terror de los noventa.

**_-Hola..._**

**_-Un gusto. Soy Finn._**

**_-Ya, ya me lo ha dicho Noah._**

**_-Entonces, Quinn, te unes al Glee Club?-_ **preguntó el chico del mohicano.

**_-Aún no estoy segura..._**

**_-Deberías unirte, de seguro que cantas de maravilla._**- Decía el desconocido Finn

_"Definitivamente parece un sociópata"_

pensaba la rubia mientras lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

**_-Vamos Quinn, harías muy feliz a mi herman_**a.

La rubia notó como Finn se removía inquieto al escuchar hablar de Rachel y de pronto inventó una estúpida excusa para abandonar el sitio.

_"Patético_"- eso fue lo que pensó la rubia al respecto.

Si tenía algún interés en conocerlo, con aquello lo había perdido por completo.

Ese tal Finn no le había caído nada bien desde un comienzo, y el hecho de que Noah mencionara a Rachel, diciendo que el que ella fuera al Glee club la haría feliz, y notando el poco interés del alto jugador de fútbol por la felicidad de la muchacha, decidió finalmente que probar aquello sería algo interesante.

**_-Hey Noah, hoy hay práctica del Glee club?_**

**_-Si, ya decidiste?_**

**_- puede que pase a ver de que se trata._**- terminó dejando al chico con una amplia sonrisa en aquella mesa del patio.

La campana estaba a punto de sonar y los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes con los casilleros abiertos en busca de sus libros y cuadernos.

En la esquina junto a la escalera principal, en su casillero podía verse a una Rachel con el seño fruncido, unas pequeñas montañitas se le agrupaban entre ceja y ceja.

Estaba molesta, y Quinn esperaba que no fuera con ella.

**_-Tu rostro se llenará de arrugas con ese gesto, estás bien?_**

**_-Eh, si, Quinn... No sabía que estabas aquí._**

**_-Pasó algo?_**

**_-Nada..._**

**_-Rachel..._**

**_-tsss-_** la morena suspiró cerrando la puerta de su casillero y comenzando a caminar en dirección al auditorio con los libros en mano.-**_ es que no me llevo bien con Finn y no me gusta cruzármelo, eso es todo. Ya suficiente tengo con verlo en el Glee club._**

**_-Oh, está en el Glee club?_**

**_-Ahá..._**

**_-Oye, y que dices de alguien nuevo en el Glee club?_**

**_-Alguien nue...? Vas a unirte al Glee club?-_** cuestionó alegre y sorprendida, esbozando un pequeño grito que llamó la atención de los alumnos que deambulaban rumbo a sus salones.

**_-Si, es cuatro y treinta no es así?_**

**_-Claro, paso por ti?_**

**_-Genial, estaré en la biblioteca._**

**_-Hasta entonces.-_** dijo la morena sonriendo y dejando a Quinn un beso en la mejilla para luego continuar su camino al auditorio dando pequeños saltitos cual niña pequeña.

Noah tenía razón, la haría feliz que se uniera al Glee club.

...

_ISMENE_

_Y yo, ahora, ¿en qué otra cosa podría serte útil?_

_ANTÍGONA._

_Sálvate: yo no he de envidiarte si te salvas._

_ISMENE_

_¡Ay de mí, desgraciada, y no poder acompañarte en_

_tu destino!_

_ANTÍGONA._

_Tú escogiste vivir, y yo la muerte._

_ISMENE_

_Pero no sin que mis palabras, al menos, te_

_advirtieran._

_ANTÍGONA._

_Para unos, tú pensabas bien..., yo para otros._

_ISMENE_

_Pero las dos ahora hemos faltado igualmente._

_ANTÍGONA._

_Animo, deja eso ya; a ti te toca vivir; en cuanto a mi,_

_mi vida se acabó hace tiempo, por salir en ayuda de_

_los muertos_

_..._

No había mejor lugar en la escuela para leer un libro que la biblioteca.

Aquellos enormes estantes de unos tres metros de altura repletos de vasta literatura, el aroma a libro nuevo y viejo, el silencio, el sentir del papel amarillento en la yema de sus dedos era lo que podía llamarse el paraíso.

Había pasado allí la última hora, entre libros de los estantes y su querida compañera Antígona de Sófocles, a la espera de la puntual morena que pasaría por ella para dirigirse al Glee club.

Era curioso, había olvidado cuanto problema deambulaba en su cabeza desde que Rachel había pisado su casa. Nada existía, ni la mala relación con su madre, ni el resentimiento hacia su padre que se había instalado en su corazón tan recientemente.

Todo parecía ocurrir en un mundo paralelo, y en este, todo era diferente. en este mundo podía sonreír.

Estaba tan apacible, como en un estado de transe, que no se percató de la llegada de la morena que se sentó frente a ella con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

**_-Veo que llegaremos tarde al Glee club..._**- espetó la morena provocando la sorpresa en la rubia que se movía en su sitio.

**_-Alfa y Omega Rachel, me asustaste... Hace cuánto estás ahí?_**

**_-Alfa y Omega? Quién eres? Quién eres y que has hecho con Quinn?_**

**_-No te burles, por que no me dijiste que estabas ahí? igual me babeo en mi transe de lectora y tu sin decirme nada._**

**_-Oh vamos Quinn, ni que te hubieras hurgado la nariz mientras te acosaba desde la silla de en frente._**

**_-Sh, si eso hubiera ocurrido, ahora tendría que matarte..._**

**_-Claro, agente 007. Mejor vamonos si no queremos llegar tarde._**

Quinn guardó cada libro con sumo cuidado y junto a Rachel emprendió el camino a la sala del coro.

Suspiró y se adentró en aquella pequeña pero acojedora sala, con los instrumentos dispuestos para la banda, un pizarrón, un pequeño estante de cristal con algúnos premios, unos de ellos bastante importantes, un cuadro de una señora de rulos y un montón de sillas dispuestas estratégicamente.

**_-Ven, si quieres te sientas conmigo. Te contaré para que no estés tan perdida. Santana y Brittany se sientan siempre juntas, a no ser que haya alguna discución de pormedio y se sienten en esquinas opuestas de la sala, eso mientras santana le lanza miradas "disimuladas", Noah muchas veces toma la guitarra, si no es así se sienta al fondo, Artie está en silla de ruedas por lo que siempre está al frente, Tina va a donde vaya Mike, y Kurt y Blaine lo mismo. Sam se quita la camiseta cada vez que hay oportunidad. Lauren posee una horrenda actitud, y Mercedes siempre intenta quitarme mis solos... Creo que ya estamos todos, ah y Finn generalmente agarra la batería, que es para lo único que sirve._**

**_-Wow... algo más que deba saber? aparte de que conoces cada uno de los detalles de todos los chicos de este grupo... debo preocuparme?_**

**_-Basta Quinn, o te envío al vestuario de hombres a limpiar los uniformes hediondos._**

**_-Puedes hacer eso?_**- cuestionaba la rubia incrédula.

**_-Claro que no, que era una broma..._**

Cuando la morena terminaba de decir aquello, la puerta de la sala del coro se abría con fuerza y un grupo de jovenes hormonales se adentraba en el salón corriendo por su lugar favorito como un puma que corre por su presa. O al menos así lo veía Quinn, todo siempre era más interesante en su cabeza.

El profesor Shuester ingresó al salón y descubrió a la rubia con cara de susto, a todos los chicos observándole, y a Rachel avalanzándose sobre el cual oso polar sobre un pez. Reitero, así lo veía Quinn.

La morena tomó el mando de aquella clase, y por la cara del profesor, aquello ocurría con mayor frecuencia de la que le gustaría. comunicó a sus compañeros que la rubia se uniría a aquella clase al menos por ese día, santana le hacía señas junto a Brittany desde la butaca de junto y Quinn se arrepentía por momentos de haber entrado a aquel sitio.

Luego de que la morena terminara con su cháchara y regresara a su sitio, el profesor se dirigió a Quinn y esta al leer la mente del profesor quiso salir corriendo, escapar de aquella silla, correr fuera de aquel instituto y no volver, ni siquiera para una reunión de ex alumnos, pero no allí estaba, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

**_-Entonces Quinn, debes estar enterada de que el primer día se debe cantar una canción no es así?_**

La rubia palideció y asintió timidamente con la cabeza.

_"en que lío me metí..."_

Eso era lo único que podía pensar la rubia mientras se paraba en mitad de aquel salón repleto de ojos observándole.

Luego de unas cortas indicaciones a la banda la canción comenzó sus primeras palabras.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck; some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright (that's alright)._

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight._

_Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I_

_a-a-a-am, oh who am I, m-mm, m-mm._

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win (I always win)_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know..._

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on_

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on._

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"_

_But when I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible lie_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance..._

La sala entera comenzó a aplaudir cuando la rubia terminó aquella magistral versión de la canción, pero no importaba, ella no estaba ahí por la aprobación de los demás, ni mucho menos por la atención o el regocijo propio, estaba ahí por que eso haría feliz a la morena, la cual le regalaba una mirada brillante y una sonrisa maravillosa desde su sitio mientras aplaudía fervientemente el acto de su amiga.

Había cumplido su objetivo,al menos por ese día.

Luego de que acabaran los aplausos y volviera a su sitio ganándose un abrazo sorpresa de Rachel y una palmada en el hombro por parte de Brittany el profesor emocionado aún escribió una palabra en la pizarra.

_Seccionales._

Los ojos de Rachel bailaban de tanta felicidad, era como si se nublara y aquello fuera todo para ella.

**_-Hey Rach..._**

**_-dime-_** respondió la morena saliendo de su ensoñación por un instante.

**_-Creo que puede gustarme esto del glee club..._**

* * *

Nos veremos cuando nos veamos (:


	8. Itinerario

**Itinerario**

**...**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana. si había algo que Quinn adoraba era el fin de semana, el poder levantarse de la cama a la hora que le apeteciera sin tener que seguir las órdenes de un imperativo despertador. Generalmente los sábados, no salía de la cama antes de las once de la mañana, luego de desperezarse y quedarse un rato mirando el techo y pensando simplemente en nada.

Estaba tan cómoda en aquella enorme cama que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y cuando eso ocurría, su alocada mente se ponía a jugar, a imaginar diferentes situaciones con diferentes personas, a imaginar su vida al lado de tal o cual persona. Siempre había hecho eso, era como un acto inconciente.

Podía pasar horas de aquella manera, haciendo y rehaciendo su vida en el interior de su mente, creía que aquello era maravilloso y que el hecho de que pudieras vivir toda una vida en cinco segundos, le parecía algo tan fascinante como el universo mismo, y todos sus misterios.

Así era Quinn, algo filosófica y pensativa.

Podía estar horas reflexionando sobre el mismo tema sin cansarse, en la misma posición, o con un libro, por que cuando leía un libro y algun fragmento le parecía interesante, podía sentarse a reflexionar sobre él y las horas transcurrían sin que lo notara si quiera...

Así era ella, y era tan interesante y enigmática como la vida misma. Lo puedo asegurar.

Tres golpes en la puerta la abstraían de su ensoñación y la devolvían bruscamente a la realidad.

Judy.

_**-Cariño debo pasar todo el día en el juzgado, hazte cargo de Maggie, está en su habitación leyendo un libro, no te duermas, te amo.**_

Y sin darle tiempo a negarse la mujer abandonó la habitación y luego la casa.

_"Genial"_, tendría que pasar todo su sábado, su glorioso y paradisíaco sábado cuidando de su pequeña hermana, quien era más que enérgica y seguramente querría pasar el día entero jugando, corriendo y saltando de aquí para allá.

Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando no pasaron diez minutos y la puerta se abrió lentamente y unas pequeñas pantuflitas se acercaban en silencio hasta su cama.

Conocía a su hermana y se le ocurrió fingir que aún estaba dormida.

La niña con paso lento pero seguro se acercó hasta quedar junto al rostro de la rubia que fingía roncar como un oso panda, y cuando menos lo esperaba, rugió provocando que la niña saliera huyendo de su lado.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar y endulzar la casa entera.

Su hermana era todo para ella, era como un pedacito de su alma en otro cuerpo, un cuerpo más pequeño y adorable, al que cuidaba con la vida, por que sí, daba la vida por su hermana.

**_-Que te parece pequeña? chocolate caliente y galletas?_**

La niña tomó la mano de la rubia y de brinco en brinco se dirigió a la cocina dónde tomó una hoja de papel y un montón de crayones para dibujar mientras la hermana mayor preparaba el desayuno.

El desayuno era la comida más importante del día, o eso le habían enseñado, y fuera importante o no, ambas adoraban un buen desayuno.

_**-Qué estás dibujando cariño?**_- preguntaba la rubia que miraba de reojo mientras ponía las galletas con chispas de chocolate en el plato.

**_-Es mi obra de arte._**

**_-Ah si?_**

**_-Si, por que cuando sea grande quiero ser pintora._**

**_-Pintora?_**- cuestionó curiosa y alegre. Que a su hermana le gustara el arte tanto como para que formara gran parte de su vida le hacía feliz.

_**-Si, de cuadros.**_

_**-Y que pintaste en este cuadro?**_

_**-Mira,-**_ espetó señalando cada trazo del dibujo mientras su hermana se acercaba a ver con atención.-**_ Este es el cielo y el sol, este es el pasto, esta es la casa de verano. Esa que está allí eres tu, conmigo, jugando con una pelota, y este es papá y esta mamá._**

La niña terminó de señalar aquello e instintivamente dirigió la mirada a su hermana buscando su aprobación.

La rubia tenía el rostro algo desencajado. La pequeña aún no se hacía a la idea de que su padre ya no estaba con ellas, si a ella misma se le hacía difícil, más aún a una niña pequeña.

Cuando notó que la niña aún esperaba su respuesta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

**_-Es precioso. Ahora, desayunamos? nos espera un largo día por delante._**

Un plato con galletas y una taza de Wall-e rellena de chocolate caliente con un poco de crema batida por encima eran el deleite de la pequeña.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno la rubia envió a su hermana a cambiarse de ropa mientras ella limpiaba la vajilla.

Ya que sus planes de sábado se habían alterado y debía cuidar de la pequeña, haría que aquello fuera más agradable aún y la sacaría a pasear.

Un vestido azul con pequeñísimas flores, unas botas de caña alta marrones, de cuero, con una evilla, y un entallado blaiser azul, y un diminuto cinto marrón eran los encargados de vestirla aquel día.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y se la encontró con un jardinero de jean, unos all star rojos, una camiseta roja y un gorro rojo. Más tierna que nunca.

**_-Mi hermana tiene estilo..._**

La niña sonrió y juntas fueron al garage y tomaron la bicicleta de la rubia, la cual tenía una sillita para niños detrás del asiento, y la utilizaba siempre con su hermana.

La rubia había improvisado un pequeño itinerario para el día y el primer punto de la lista era el parque.

Se ubicó en un banco que daba de frente a los juegos para niños desde donde tenía una vista total de los sitios en los que la niña podía jugar.

Libro en mano, se dispuso a pasar el tiempo.

Dos capítulos, fue todo lo que logró leer cuando las estridentes risas de los niños y el aire fresco la obligaron a dejar la lectura para otro momento y disfrutar de aquel instante.

Unos quince o veinte niños corrían en todas direcciones, jugando como si no hubiese un mañana, algunas mascotas se unían a la diversión.

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos y parecía que no había pasado nada, ver a su hermana corriendo con las mejillas coloradas del calor y la risa poderosa que se dejaba oír desde su lugar, era mejor que cualquier libro.

Su vista se desvió hasta los toboganes y le pareció ver a alguien conocido. Tomó su teléfono celular y luego de pensarlo por un segundo se dispuso a escribir un mensaje de texto.

**-Te veo.Q.**

Simplemente aquello fue suficiente para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto, ya que a los pocos segundos, la chica que estaba en los toboganes revisaba su celular y miraba hacia varios sitios intentando divisar algo.

La rubia avisó a su hermana con un gesto y se dirigió hacia los toboganes sorprendiendo a la morocha.

**_-Así que Rachel Berry Puckerman en el parque..._**

**_-Entonces, dígame señorita Fabray, cómo es eso de que me espía desde las sombras?_**

**_-Qué? yo no te espío..._**

**_-Entonces que fue ese mensaje que un misterioso ser me envió desde tu celular diciéndome que me veía?_**

**_-Pues... no tengo idea..._**

**_-Ya. Que haces aquí? con la mini Fabray?_**

**_-Exacto. Y tu?_**

**_-Gabriela... Me he negado demasiadas veces consecutivas y mi madre no aceptó otro "no" como respuesta..._**

**_-Tediosa tarea?_**

**_-Para mi lo es..._**

**_-Oye, pero tiene la misma edad que Maggie no es así?_**

**_-Si, creo... Gabriela tiene cinco, cumple seis en julio._**

**_-Si, Maggie tiene también cinco pero los acaba de cumplir... Estaba pensando que podrían unirse a nuestro pequeño itinerario..._**

**_-tienes un itinerario? dios, no tengo idea de como se cuida a un niño._**

**_-No te preocupes, es que yo solo soy especial..._**

La morena sonrió.

**_-Está bien, voy por mi hermana, tu ve por la tuy y nos encontramos en el banco, te parece?_**

**_-Perfecto... ah, yo vine en mi bicicleta._**

**_-Yo tomé el autobus._**

**_-Caminamos?_**

**_-Perfecto._**

La rubia se acercó a la pequeña y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

**_-Recuerdas a Rachel?_**

**_-Si._**

**_-Que te parece si vamos al siguiente punto de la lista con ella y su hermana que tiene los mismos años que tu?_**

**_-Si! y cómo se llama?_**

**_-Gabriela._**

**_-Es ella?_**- dijo señalando a la morena y a una pequeña que caminaba a su lado.

**_- si,debe de ser ella._**

**_-Maggie, ella es Gabriela, Gabriela ella es Maggie_**.- decía la morena ni bien llegar al sitio donde se encontraban las Fabray.

No pasaron tres segundos que las niñas se fueron delante charlando dejando a sus respectivas hermanas detrás.

**_-Parece que serán grandes amigas..._**

**_-Parece... Cual es el siguiente punto de tu itinerario?_**

**_-Ya verás..._**

Tres calles, a esa distancia se encontraba su destino, tres calles del parque.

Rachel sostenía la mano de Gabriela y Quinn la de Maggie mientras cruzaban la calle.

Quinn pensaba para sus adentros en Gabriela... Pensaba en Maggie, cómo se sentiría la niña en la situación que se encontraban sus padres si su hermana no la aceptara, no la reconociera como tal? Cómo se sentiría Gabriela en su hogar si su hermana no la aceptaba?

Rachel lo intentaba, se lo había dejado claro, pero a veces con intentar no era suficiente. Tampoco podía venir alguien e imponerle que aceptara que esa era su hermana, era algo que debía hacer sola, asimilar sola tomándose su tiempo.

Por su lado Rachel pensaba lo bien que se veían juntas Maggie y Quinn, como se notaba que se amaban y que eran realmente unidas... Y luego estaban ella y su hermana, tomadas de la mano por obligación, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, trataba de cambiarlo, pero era algo más fuerte que ella.

_**-Es aquí**_.- dijo la rubia cuando llegaron al cine. Santana le había recomendado esa sala de cine desde antes de que se mudara a la ciudad, siempre iba con Brittany y aseguraba que era una maravilla.

Las cuatro ingresaron a la sala y comparon las entradas para ver Monster Inc 2, y luego de comprar las palomitas estaban listas para empezar a disfrutar de la película.

Las niñas compartían el enorme pack de palomitas y refresco mientras ellas hacían lo mismo con el suyo.

**_-Gracias por unirnos a tu itinerario... El día no habría sido lo mismo sin ello_**- susurraba Rachel a la rubia cuando los trailers publicitarios comenzaron en la gran pantalla.

La rubia le sonrió y le lanzó una palomita a la cara.

**...**

_**-Mamá! mamá!**_- vociferaba la niña abriendo la puerta de la casa.

**_-Aquí estamos cariño._**

**_-Mamá! no sabes! fue muy divertido, Rachel encontró a una de sus amigas y tenía una hermana! una hermana que tiene los mismos años que yo! y nos hicimos mejores amigas!_**

**_-En serio cariño? que bien! entonces te divertiste?_**

**_-Si mamá! Rachel es genial!_**

Aquello descolocó a la morena, era la primera vez que oía a su hermana decir que era genial o divertida o cualquier sinónimo, era la primera vez que cualquiera en aquella casa oía algo así.

_**-Si.. fue divertido..**_.- espetó al fin Rachel sonriente.

...

Quinn abría la puerta suavemente con su hermana en brazos, la niña se había cansado tanto que llegó dormida y la rubia no pudo despertarla, se veía demasiado apacible dormida.

Luego de cerrar la puerta subió hasta el cuarto de la pequeña y la depositó en su cama con un tierno beso en la frente y la arropó.

Ver a la pequeña tan dulcemente dormida le provocó unas ganas enormes de dormir una siesta a ella también.

Volvió a meterse en sus pijamas y se arropó a si misma en su cama, al ponerse de costado vió su teléfono móvil encima de la mesa y lo revisó, tenía un mensaje.

**"Gracias de nuevo por incluirnos hoy, hiciste mi día Fabray"R.**

La rubia sonrió.

**"Fue un placer tenerlas de compañía"Q.**

**"Gracias a ti mi hermana cree que soy genial y divertida... Que me has hecho?"R.**

**"Simplemente le dejé ver un poco más de Rachel Berry"Q.**

**"Ya... Creo que habrá tormenta, o eso dijo mi madre... Mañana no me quito el pijama ni salgo de la cama"R.**

**"Somos dos. Yo ya estoy en pijama de hecho y ya estoy en mi cama"Q.**

**"Vaya, eso suena tentador"R.**

La rubia palideció y titubeó por un segundo antes de responder.

**"Rachel te sientes bien?"Q.**

**"Era un chiste! aunque ya respondiste mi pregunta"R**

**"Y que pregunta era esa?"Q.**

**"No te gustan las mujeres"R.**

_"Directa"_ eso pensó Quinn al leer aquel mensaje._ "Esperen, parezco lesbiana?"_, pensó Quinn también. Debía pensar seriamente su respuesta, ya que sino luego le jugaría en contra, y además tenía ganas de hacerse la misteriosa.

**"Vaya a saber uno..."Q.**

**"Espera. Si te gustan?"R**

**"Hasta mañana Rachel, cuidate de la tormenta"Q.**

**"Me las pagarás Fabray, que conste. Cuidate tu"R.**

* * *

A quemar la sección de Reviews. Nos veremos cuando nos veamos.


	9. Dream On

**Dream On.**

**...**

Su madre estaba en lo cierto, había pasado el día entero lloviendo, aunque no era una lluvia suave de una tarde otoñal, aquella era una lluvia torrencial. Los truenos que tanto la asustaban no paraban de sonar afuera haciéndola saltar de vez en cuando. Siempre había tenido terror a los truenos, pero ahora había crecido, y se hacía la superada respecto a aquel tema, y la única forma que tenía de hacerlo era ocultándose en su habitación y poner la música realmente alta.

Shelby, Leroy y Gabriela habían estado fuera todo el día, estaban de visita en la casa de uno de los hermanos de Leroy, Logan, y Rachel debió quedarse el día entero con su hermano.

No era algo que le desagradara pero poco después del medio día aparecieron algúnos chicos del instituto, entre ellos Finn, y realmente su sola presencia le disgustaba demasiado como para estar en la misma habitación que él, por lo que había pasado el día entero leyendo, viendo algúnos músicales, jugando a ser Barbra Straisand, y con algúnos de sus tantos rituales de belleza facial, adoraba hacerse tratamientos de belleza facial.

Eran las siete, y ya no encontraba que hacer. Por más que le agradara pasar tiempo consigo misma, tantas horas encerrada la estaban enloqueciendo.

La computadora, aquel aparatejo lograba despejarla bastante. Se grababa cantando para cuando fuera enormemente famosa, lo normal...

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir su cuenta de Facebook y chequear de que se había perdido durante el día.

No mucho en realidad, Santana había pasado el día con Brittany, Kurt y Blaine habían tenido una agradable tarde familiar en casa de Burt, y básicamente eso. Tenía una solicitud de amistad pendiente y al verla notó que era de Quinn. La aceptó sin dudar y vió que estaba online.

**_-Veo que estamos iguales Fabray..._**

**_-No se de que me estás hablando..._**

**_-Pues, ambas estámos en el ordenador... déjame adivinar, estás en pijama y en tu habitación?_**

**_-Vaya, eres una vidente o que?_**

A la morena le pareció algo extraña aquella actitud de la rubia, puede que fueran ideas suyas pero la notaba bastante... como decirlo?... seca.

**_-Te ocurre algo?_**

**_-Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo?_**

Ok, aquello era lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba molestando y que mejor no seguía con aquella charla por que terminaría en discución.

Luego de quitar la ventana del chat con Quinn, se dispuso a ocupar su mente y su tiempo en algo productivo, como el Candy crush.

Estaba a la mitad del nivel 143 cuando la ventanita volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión.

**_-Lo siento._**

La morena cerró la ventanita y volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

**_-Rachel, dije que lo siento._**

**_-Ok._**

La rubia suspiró, sabía que había estado mal, que no le había hablado correctamente y se lamentaba por ello.

**_-Rachel lo siento si? no estoy muy bien y la pagué contigo._**

La morocha dejó el juego en segundo plano y prestó atención a su amiga.

**_-Continúa._**

La rubia suspiró.

**_-Nada, solo eso, no estoy muy bien que digamos, mi madre acaba de irse con Maggie a casa de una de sus amigas y me llamó que pasará la noche allá por la tormenta._**

**_-Mi madre también se fue, salió con Gabriela y Leroy, me dejó aquí con Noah y su grupo de amigos entre los cuales está Finn... Preferiría una noche de chicas que esto..._**

**_-Si no hubiera tanta tormenta te diría que te vinieras, así no estoy tan sola. Esta casa es muy grande para mi, asusta a veces._**

**_-Si, oye, Noah está llamándome, debo ir a ver que quiere... vuelvo en cuanto pueda si?_**

**_-Ok..._**- fue lo último que pudo decir la rubia antes de que Rachel apareciera como desconectada.

Tenía todas las luces de la casa encendidas, le aterraba tener que pasar por un pasillo a oscuras, o por una habitación y ver el interior en penumbras, así que había decidido llevar a cabo aquello.

Decidió bajar a la cocina y hacerse un chocolate caliente con palomitas y ponerse a ver algúna película, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver algúna de terror o de suspenso, prefirió algúna comedia romántica o algo por el estilo.

Echó un vistaso en la canalera y podía elegir entre "cuando un extraño llama" e "imagine me and you", y si nos fijamos en el discurso anterior, la elección es más que obvia.

La película comenzaría en unos quince minutos, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para hacer su chocolate caliente y calentar una de las pizzas que tenía congeladas en el freezer.

Terminó justo a tiempo, cuando el último "a continuación" de la publicidad estaba acabando. Estaba todo listo para su noche de películas interminables, por que claro, estaba aterrada de estar sola así que no pensaba dormir hasta el día siguiente.

El timbre sonó apresurado más de una vez y casi se tira todo el chocolate hirviendo encima.

Les hablé del susto mortal que tenía Quinn Fabray aquella noche? pues en ese momento, era quince veces peor.

**_-Quién?..._**- preguntó elevando no tanto la voz, intentando pasar desapercibida. No recibió respuesta alguna a excepción de tres golpes en la puerta. No se animaba si quiera a acercarse a la mirilla para ver quien era. Se armó con un paraguas para defenderse por las dudas y se acercó.- **_Rachel? pero que...?_**

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la morena que ya hacía señas al coche de que podía seguir con la marcha, se dentró en la casa de la rubia y suspiró.

**_-Creí que nunca abrirías y que todo el viaje había sido en vano._**

**_-Rachel estás demente?_**- fue lo único que se cruzó por la mente de la rubia al ver a su amiga empapada ya dentro de su casa.

**_-Creí que me recibirías mejor..._**

**_-Pero... Rachel, hay alerta naranja por tormenta!_**

**_-Alerta roja..._**

**_-ALERTA ROJA! qué haces aquí?_**

**_-Tu estabas sola y yo estaba atrapada con un montón de cavernícolas hablando de futbol y mujerzuelas... cuando hablé contigo fui a hablar con Noah a ver si podía traerme y no tenía muchas ganas, cuando iba a volver a hablar contigo, Finn se ofreció a traerme, y no me apetecía en lo más mínimo pero al fin cedí y bueno, heme aquí._**

**_-Estás loca, lo sabías?_**

**_-Puede... Y que estabas haciendo?_**

**_-Mira, estaba armada con un paraguas para defenderme de los posibles asesinos seriales que me atacaran, y acabo de preparar chocolate caliente para ver una peli, te apetece uno?_**

**_-Me encanta, te espero en la sala te parece?_**

**_-Genial, en seguida voy._**

La morocha se instaló en la sala inspirando con fuerza al sentir el delicioso aroma de la pizza y el chocolate, tomó asiento en el sofá y se dispuso a ver la tele hasta que la rubia volviera.

**_-Hey Quinn..._**

**_-Dime._**- espetó la rubia desde la cocina.

-**_Que película estabas viendo?_**

**_-Ninguna en realidad, no había empezado cuando llegaste, pero se llamaba... Imagine... algo? No lo se, estaba esa o "cuando un extraño llama" y realmente no estaba de ánimos para extraños asesinos que se meten en las habitaciones de jóvenes inocentes... por?-_** terminaba de explicar ya adentrándose en la sala.

**_-Nada..._**- respondía la morena sonriente sabiendo perfectamente que película era aquella, pero dejaría que la rubia se diera cuenta por si misma.

Pantuflas, pijama y chocolate... por que si, Rachel había ido con su pijama puesto, aunque si se había puesto unas botas de lluvia en lugar de las pantuflas.

Todo eran risas, chistes, y comentarios, todo el mal estar y el miedo por la tormenta se habían desvanecido.

Todo era color de rosas hasta que Quinn se percató de que iba la película que estaban mirando.

**_-Oh dios..._**

**_-Que?_**-preguntó la morena intentando contener la sonrisa.

**_-Tu ya habías visto esta película cierto?_**

**_-Que te hace pensar eso?_**

**_-Rachel..._**

**_-Ok ok, si la había visto, pero eso cambia algo? es una película maravillosa... y si no haces silencio, no vas a entender nada._**

La rubia se tragó sus palabras y continuó viendo la película, aunque le diera algo de pudor.

**_"por que todo es tan gay cuando estoy con Rachel?... Acabo de decir 'tan gay'? Rachel será gay? oh por dios que te sucede Quinn?"_**

Un montón de pensamientos similares ocupaban la mente de la rubia mientras intentaba prestar atención a la película sin sentirse culpable por todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Al paso de media hora, Quinn se había acostumbrado totalmente a lo que estaba viendo, e incluso alguna que otra lágrima se le escapó al ver que ambas protagonistas se separaban aún amándose.

**_-Nooooo, no la dejes ir Luce! no la dejes ir!_**

Rachel no podía evitar reír con aquellas ocurrencias, por momentos la rubia olvidaba que le estaba hablando a una pantalla de televisión.

Luego de que la película terminara decidieron subir a la habitación de la rubia.

**_-Vaya..._ **- Quinn se había quedado pensando seriamente en todo lo que había visto.

**_-Que pasa?_**

**_- Que se sentirá tener un amor así? Es decir... Que no te importe nada ni nadie... Esa fuerza imparable._**

**_-Quedaste algo filosófica no? no lo se... no he sentido esa clase de amor._**

**_-Vaya..._**

**_-Se sincera, que te intriga más, que se sentirá un amor así de intenso o que se sentirá el amor con una mujer?_**

**_"ahí viene de nuevo, muy directa"_**

**_-Eh..._**

**_-Ya, no digas nada..._**

**_-Que? pero me preguntaste de sorpresa..._**

**_-Eso no es excusa... Rojo o negro?_**

**_-Rojo... pero eso que tiene que ver?_**

**_-También te lo pregunté de sorpresa y no tardaste ni un segundo en responder._**

**_"Aparte de directa viva..."_**

**_-Por que tanto interés en descubrir que pienso sobre las mujeres... eh Berry?_**

**_"La tengo en la palma de mi mano"_** pensaba Quinn...

_**-No es por nada en especial...** _-_"cree que puede conmigo"_-_** pero y si lo fuera?**_- preguntó cambiando totalmente de actitud, mostrándose sensual y misteriosa, provocando que la rubia tragara saliva.

**_"Quinn, basta."_**

**_-Si lo fuera... nada, simple curiosidad..._**- intentaba mantenerse serena pero estaba realmente nerviosa... nerviosa? vaya uno a saber...

**_-Ajá..._**- la morena se acercaba cada vez más, y lentamente se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Quinn.- **_Reitero... intriga por ese amor irrefrenable, o initriga por una mujer... ah?_**

La rubia titubeó, le mantenía la mirada fijamente, estaba más que nerviosa, a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, que estaba haciendo? pero tampoco quería hacerse para atrás y mostrarse miedosa frente a Rachel... Aunque todos sabemos que aquello era una absurda excusa, lo que realmente sucedía era que sus pies estaban atornillados al piso, y que no podía mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

**_-Am..._**

Se mordió el labio, realmente no era conciente de dónde estaba, o lo que sucedía fuera de aquella habitación. Su mirada flaqueó y por un momento en lugar de desafiar a la morena viendola a los ojos, desvió su mirada hacia sus labios.

**_-Sabes...?-_** susurró la morena.- **_no me molestaría si te quitaras la intriga conmigo..._**

No supo como pasó, ni que la había llevado hasta ese momento, pero luego de aquel susurro su cuerpo actuó por si mismo, y su cerebro se desconectó totalmente.

Acabando con el diminuto espacio que las separaba, rozó sus labios con los de la morena.

Fue apenas un roce y se separó por un segundo, abrió los ojos y vió los de Rachel frente a los suyos y en un impulso desesperado volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez era bastante más intenso.

Las manos de la morena comenzaron a acariciar su cintura, y todo su mundo comenzó a girar.

Mientras la besaba intensamente comenzó a caminar, necesitaba apoyo, y de repente sintió como llegaron al escritorio y sin pensarlo sentó a la morena allí arriba.

Esta no paraba de jugar en su cintura y con delicadesa metió sus manos por debajo de la musculosa de la rubia que se estremeció al sentir el contacto con su piel.

El beso era cada vez más intenso y las manos de la morena cada vez jugaban más con su piel, llegando así al broche de su sostén.

Lo desabrochó con una maestría inigualable dejándola solo con la musculosa, para luego atacar su cuello sin piedad alguna.

La rubia comenzó a agitarse sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Las manos de la morena jugaban y recorrían toda su piel, esta vez, bajando cada vez más tocando el borde de su pantalón, metiéndose atrevidamente por su entrepierna.

Al sentir el contacto de Rachel contra su centro, aunque fuera por encima del pantalón le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un enorme suspiro.

El sonido de su celular no paraba hasta que abrió bruscamente los ojos y se encontró sola en su habitación, envuelta entre las sábanas revueltas y su madre en la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

Recuperando el aliento respondió la llamada, su madre le avisaba que debido a la tormenta se iba a retrasar más de lo esperado pero que volvería esa misma noche.

Luego de terminar la llamada y suspirar mirando al techo se dió cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, y lo peor fue que le había gustado, realmente le había gustado, al menos el estado de sus pantalones afirmaba aquella teoría.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta para luego volver a meterse en su cama, cerró los ojos y se puso a rememorar el sueño, paso por paso, hasta el momento en el que su madre la interrumpió... Luego de eso, no podría ver a Rachel de la misma manera... No podría.

* * *

Nos veremos cuando nos veamos.


End file.
